


Guía de cómo hacerlo. Por las mamás del equipo

by Just_Tooru_Trash, PoorUnfortunateSoul, TulipanesMUR, YuiMakino



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Endgame Daichi/Sugawara, F/F, Light Angst, M/M, On-Again/Off-Again Relationship, Polyamory
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 04:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7344154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Tooru_Trash/pseuds/Just_Tooru_Trash, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoorUnfortunateSoul/pseuds/PoorUnfortunateSoul, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TulipanesMUR/pseuds/TulipanesMUR, https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuiMakino/pseuds/YuiMakino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Las madres del equipo intentan darse unos a otros (no tan buenos) consejos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cómo ser: Una viuda.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Team Mom's How to Guide](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9496268) by [PoorUnfortunateSoul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoorUnfortunateSoul/pseuds/PoorUnfortunateSoul). 



> (*) V.E. = Vuelvo enseguida. En el original decía BRB: Del inglés Be Right Back. Significa vuelvo enseguida, es frecuentemente usado en el chat, de hecho es un estado del Messenger en inglés.

**MamáOrgullosa** _creó el grupo de chat_ AYUDA

 

**MamáOrgullosa** _añadió a_ **PequeñaMamá, Heyheyhey,** _y_ **NoSoyTuMadre**

**12:38 P.M.**

**MamáOrgullosa:**  Así que, ¿¿¿cómo sobreviven sin su marido??? Igual que, tengo diez hijos que cuidar. ¿Puedo solicitar asistencia social?

 **PequeñaMamá:**  ????

 **PequeñaMamá:**  Voy a matar a Lev, VE. (*)

 **Heyheyhey:**  ?

 **NoSoyTuMadre:**  Sí, lo que dijo Akaashi.

 **MamáOrgullosa:**  Mi marido esta  #Deadchi

 **NoSoyTuMadre:**  ¿Qué carajos?

 **MamáOrgullosa:**  ... ¿No puedes ver? Mi mariado se ha hido. Estoy de duelo.

 **Heyheyhey:**  Por favor usa palabras reales, Suga-san.

 **NoSoyTuMadre** : Tu pareces extrañamente bien con todo el asunto de que este muerto. 

 **MamáOrgullosa** : Bueno

 **MamáOrgullosa:**  Tú sabes.

 **MamáOrgullosa** : Él tiene un buen seguro de vida.

 **NoSoyTuMadre:**  Así que, ¿nadie se pregunta cómo es que ellos de algún modo están casados ahora?

 **NoSoyTuMadre:**  Ni siquiera sabía que estaban juntos.

 **Heyheyhey:**  ¿No tiene él como diecisiete años? ¿Cómo es que tiene un seguro de vida?

 **MamáOrgullosa:**  Ese no es el punto Akaashi. 

 **MamáOrgullosa:**  El punto es que ahora soy una viza.

 **Heyheyhey:**   *viuda

 **MamáOrgullosa:**  *viza

 **PequeñaMamá:**  .... ¿De qué me perdí?

 **NoSoyTuMadre:**  Entonces, ¿a nadie le importa que ellos de repente estén casados?

 **Heyheyhey:**  No cambiaste tu nombre, Yaku?

 **PequeñaMamá:**  No sé cómo, y Lev no me lo dirá. > ->

 **MamáOrgullosa:**  O mi jodido dios, eres tan malo como Daichi.

 **MamáOrgullosa:**  Lo que me recuerda

 **MamáOrgullosa:**  El objetivo de esto era para hablar de cómo mi marido está muerto.

 **NoSoyTuMadre:** EN SERIO, ¿CUÁNDO OCURRIÓ?

 **Heyheyhey:**  Sin ánimo de ofender, Suga-san, pero parece que quieres más simpatía en lugar de respuestas.

 **PequeñaMamá:**  Es como cuando Lev finge una lesión para escapar de la práctica de recepciones.

 **NoSoyTuMadre:**  Ustedes me están ignorando a propósito ahora.

 **MamáOrgullosa:**  No es así en absoluto!

 **MamáOrgullosa:**  Lo siento si lo hice parecer así.

 **NoSoyTuMadre:**  Acepto tu disculpa, Sugawara

 **MamáOrgullosa:**   Pero estoy teniendo un verdadero problema!

 **MamáOrgullosa:**  Mi marido está muerto!

 **NoSoyTuMadre:**  ¡¿ME ESTAS JODIENDO?!

 **MamáOrgullosa:**  No sé cómo criar a diez niños por mi cuenta!!

 **Heyheyhey:**  Bueno, el dúo de raros parece que podrían matarse el uno al otro. Eso los reduce a ocho.

 **MamáOrgullosa:**  Akaashi!!!!!  

 **PequeñaMamá:**  Y Ennoshita es lindo y autosuficiente. Eso los hace siete.

 **Heyheyhey:**  Estoy seguro de que tu equipo puede sobrevivir sin los dos que nunca juegan. Eso los hace cinco.

 **MamáOrgullosa:**  Ooooh mi dios

 **PequeñaMamá:**  Y es probable que puedas prescindir de ese chico pecoso que sólo logra como, un tercio de sus saques.

 **MamáOrgullosa:**  Yamaguchi???

 **MamáOrgullosa:**  No puedo hacer eso, él ha estado trabajando tan duro!!!!

 **Heyheyhey:**  Ahora son cuatro.

 **PequeñaMamá:**  Uh. El pequeño líbero.

 **MamáOrgullosa:**  Noya????

 **Heyheyhey:**  Ah, cierto. Y el tipo ruidoso y calvo.

 **MamáOrgullosa:**  Tanaka???

 **PequeñaMamá:**  Uh. Y ese idiota que Kuroo afirma que odia, pero al que completamente desea.

 **MamáOrgullosa:**  … Tsukishima???

 **MamáOrgullosa:**  ¿Por qué no te sabes ninguno de los nombres de mis compañeros de equipo? Hemos practicado juntos antes!

 **NoSoyTuMadre:**  Yo me sé sus nombres.

 **MamáOrgullosa:**  GRACIAS IWAIZUMI.

 **NoSoyTuMadre:**  AHORA SI ME HABLAS.  

 **NoSoyTuMadre:**  ¿Cuándo tú y Daichi empezaron a salir????/

 **Heyheyhey:**  Decidí no aprenderme sus nombres cuando perdí el respeto por ellos.

 **MamáOrgullosa:**  ¿CUÁNDO PERDISTE EL Respeto POR NOSOTROS?

 **PequeñaMamá:**  Tal vez cuando continuaron perdiendo sus juegos en el campo de entrenamiento.

 **PequeñaMamá:**  Ustedes hicieron más castigos que el resto de nosotros.

 **Heyheyhey:**  Me refería a cuando ellos empezaron a adorar a la carne.

 **Heyheyhey:**  Pero supongo que las razones que Yaku dio son mucho más válidas.

 **PequeñaMamá:**  Ah, también esta ese delincuente que luce como Jesús.

 **MamáOrgullosa:**  jgkjokldfkl;gbjkl;lkf

 **MamáOrgullosa:**  ¡Asahi no es un delincuente!

 **Heyheyhey:**  Como cualquier madre orgullosa, te aferras a la negación.

 **Heyheyhey:**  Está bien, pero por favor, cuando te pida que lo ayudes a ocultar el cuerpo, dile a la policía.

 **PequeñaMamá:**  Sus futuras víctimas necesitan paz, Suga.

 **MamáOrgullosa:**  Él NO ES UN DELINCUENTE.

 **Heyheyhey:**  ¿No estuvo a punto de matar a Hinata?

 **PequeñaMamá:**  Oh, sí, una vez en el voleibol.

 **MamáOrgullosa**  : ÉL NO ESTABA PRESTANDO ATENCIÓN.

 **MamáOrgullosa:**  ESO FUE CULPA DE HINATA, NO DE ASAHI

 **MamáOrgullosa:**  Además, ¿¿cómo diablos saben ustedes sobre eso??

 **Heyheyhey:**  Hinata le conto a Bokuto. Él es muy ruidoso.

 **PequeñaMamá:**  También le conto a Kenma.

 **NoSoyTuMadre:**  ¿¿¿Pero Kenma no es de los callados???

 **PequeñaMamá:**  Sí, pero él no tiene muchos amigos.

 **PequeñaMamá:**  Él no tiene muchas cosas de que hablar, además de los videojuegos, Kuroo y Hinata.

 **PequeñaMamá:**  Kuroos siempre está con él, y Kenma siente como si aburriera a todos cuando habla de videojuegos, ya que ninguno de nosotros entiende lo que está diciendo.

 **PequeñaMamá:**  Las travesuras de Hinata son realmente todo lo que tiene para contar que nos mantenga a todos entretenidos.

 **MamáOrgullosa:**  El raro de Hinata. Debería haberlo sabido.

 **Heyheyhey:**  Como sea. ¿A cuántos niños hemos rebajado la lista?

 **PequeñaMamá:**  Cuatro.

 **Heyheyhey:**  ¿Quién queda?

 **MamáOrgullosa:**  ... Asahi. Noya. Tsukishima. Tanaka.

 **Heyheyhey:**  Ah, cierto. Bueno, Asahi probablemente conseguirá que lo arresten.

 **MamáOrgullosa:**  Él NO ES UN DELINCUENTE.

 **MamáOrgullosa:**  EL ES UN PRECIOSO ROLLO DE CANELA.

 **PequeñaMamá:**  Tanaka probablemente también.

 **MamáOrgullosa:**  Umm…

 **MamáOrgullosa:**  No puedo discutir contra eso, en realidad.

 **Heyheyhey:**  Eso deja dos. Noya y Tsukishima.

 **MamáOrgullosa:**  GRACIAS POR APRENDERTE SUS NOMBRES

 **NoSoyTuMadre:**  YO YA SABÍA SUS NOMBRES PERO TÚ NO QUIERES HABLAR CONMIGO.

 **PequeñaMamá:**  Tsukishima parece del tipo que trataría de matarte si intentaras cuidar de él.

 **Heyheyhey:**  Por lo que he oído, hace mucho tiempo que Kuroo tomo cuidado de él de todos modos.

 **NoSoyTuMadre:**  Yo NO necesitaba esa imagen, gracias Akaashi.

 **PequeñaMamá:**  Yo tampoco, pero es todo lo que escucho en la práctica.

 **NoSoyTuMadre:**  ¿Cómo lidias con eso?

 **PequeñaMamá:**  Sufriendo.

 **Heyheyhey:**  Eso te deja sólo con Noya.

 **PequeñaMamá:**  Noya parecía ayudarte mucho en el campo de entrenamiento. Me imagino que él sería fácil de cuidar.  

 **MamáOrgullosa:**  No puedo creer que su consejo de viudez sea poner a mis hijos en adopción.

 **Heyheyhey:**  Tú podrías matarlos, si no te gusta la idea de la adopción.

 **MamáOrgullosa:**  ¡AKAASHI!

 **NoSoyTuMadre:**  Ahora en serio, ¿está Daichi bien?

 **Heyheyhey:**  Oh, cierto.  Incluso había olvidado sobre lo que trataba esto.

 **MamáOrgullosa:**  ¿CÓMO PODRÍA OLVIDAR QUE DAICHI ESTÁ MUERTO?

 

 **PequeñaMamá** _Ha cambiado el nombre del grupo de chat a:_  #Deadchi

 

 **PequeñaMamá:**  Ahí, ahora él no lo va a olvidar.

 **NoSoyTuMadre:**  Oh mi dios.

 **NoSoyTuMadre:** ¿¿¿¿Sabes cómo cambiar el nombre del chat de grupo, pero no tu propio nombre de usuario????

 **PequeñaMamá:**  Ese es el porque nadie está hablando contigo.

 **Heyheyhey:**  Parece que eso va a ser suficiente.

 **MamáOrgullosa:**  Bien, pero ¿podemos volver a mi problema??? ¿¿Me pueden ayudar por favor??

 **Heyheyhey** : <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QTrtF9ZMR1w>

 **MamáOrgullosa:**  Akaashi.

 **MamáOrgullosa:**  Por qué te gusta esto.

 **Heyheyhey:**  Tú nos pediste un consejo.

 **Heyheyhey:**  Yo asumí que Daichi necesita un doctor.

 **PequeñaMamá:**  PFFFFFFFFFT

 **PequeñaMamá:**  ESO SUENA COMO UN CONSEJO PARA MÍ

 **MamáOrgullosa:**  Jódanse. Los odio a los dos.

 **MamáOrgullosa:**  Sólo voy a ir a visitarlo a la enfermería ¡JESUCRISTO!

 **Heyheyhey:**  Adiós, Suga-san.

 **PequeñaMamá:**  Nos vemos más tarde.

 

**6:34 P.M.**

**MamáOrgullosa:**  Daichi y yo no estámos saliendo, Iwaizumi.

 

**9:23 P.M.**

**NoSoyTuMadre:**  ¿ME ESTAS JODIENDO?


	2. Cómo: Abstenerse de arrancar una perforación en la lengua

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo por PoorUnfortunateSoul
> 
> NdT: Este capítulo es para ti, Murkami Lor.   
> La Akaashi de los gifs ;)

7:34 A.M.

 **MamáOrgullosa** _cambió el nombre del chat de grupo a_  Cómo abstenerse de arrancar una perforación en la lengua.

 

 **PequeñaMamá:**  Oh, chico.

 **Heyheyhey:**  ¿Ahora qué?

 **NoSoyTuMadre:**  ¿Debo siquiera intentar hablar, o...?

 **MamáOrgullosa:**  Voy a matarlo.

 **PequeñaMamá:**  Matar a quién?

 **Heyheyhey** : Decidiste que la adopción no era la mejor opción, ¿eh?

 **MamáOrgullosa:**  A Daichi y al jodido Terushima.

 **PequeñaMamá:**  Guau, ahora Suga, aprobarían tus hijos ese lenguaje?

 **MamáOrgullosa:**  Todos mis hijos van a crecer para ser delincuentes, por lo que no importa como carajos hable.

 **Heyheyhey:**  Por qué están creciendo para ser delincuentes...?

 **MamáOrgullosa:**  Porque no tienen padre!

 **MamáOrgullosa:**  Los niños con problemas paternales son estadísticamente más propensos a terminar en la cárcel, o ser adictos al sexo!

 **PequeñaMamá:**  Odio tener que decírtelo, pero si lo que he oído decir a Kuroo en la práctica es verdad, Tsukishima ya está en eso.

 **NoSoyTuMadre:**  PODRÍAS PARAR CON LAS IMÁGENES GRAFICAS, GRACIAS

 **Heyheyhey:**  Espera, no tienen padre??? Pensé que Daichi estaba bien?

 **MamáOrgullosa:**  Él no va a estar bien cuando termine con él.

 **PequeñaMamá:**  ????

 **PequeñaMamá:**  ¿Qué pasó?

 **MamáOrgullosa:**  Así que, después de todo, todos fueron unos inútiles

 **NoSoyTuMadre:**  ¿Por qué dices que todos cuando ni siquiera me dejaste darte un consejo?

 **MamáOrgullosa:**  Visite a Daichi en la enfermería. 

 **NoSoyTuMadre:**  ¿¿¿Por qué aún estoy en este chat si ustedes no me prestan atención???

 **PequeñaMamá:**  Somos conscientes de ello.

 **MamáOrgullosa:**  Terushima ya estaba allí.

 **NoSoyTuMadre:**  Ohhhhh chico.

 **NoSoyTuMadre:**  Me tengo que ir, ahora mismo. Mi mamá me habla.

 **MamáOrgullosa:**  YA LO SABÍAS, TU IMBÉCIL!!!

 **Heyheyhey** : Saber qué?

 

 **NoSoyTuMadre**  ha dejado el chat.

 

 **MamáOrgullosa:**  OH NO, NO LO HARAS!

 **PequeñaMamá:**  que está SUCEDIENDO?

 **Heyheyhey:**  No lo sé.

 **PequeñaMamá:**  No te preguntaba a ti???

 **Heyheyhey:**  Oh. Cierto.

 

 **MamáOrgullosa**  ha añadido a  **NoSoyTuMadre**  al chat.

 

 **MamáOrgullosa:**  TU SABÍAS????

 **NoSoyTuMadre:** ÉL Y OIKAWA SON AMIGOS.

 **NoSoyTuMadre:**  LO SIENTO

 **PequeñaMamá:**  SERA MEJOR QUE ALGUIEN ME DIGA LO QUE ESTÁ SUCEDIENDO, O EMPIECEN A PEDIR AYUDA, PORQUE VOY A PATEAR SUS TRASEROS.

 **Heyheyhey:**  Puedes incluso llegar a ellos?

 **PequeñaMamá:**  Quieres probar?

 **PequeñaMamá:**  TE PATEARE, JUSTO AQUÍ Y JUSTO AHORA.

 **Heyheyhey:**  Prefiero no hacerlo.

 **PequeñaMamá:**  ENFRÉNTATE A LAS CONSECUENCIAS, CHICO LINDO, TU ERES EL PRIMERO EN LA LÍNEA PARA QUE LE PATEE EL CULO!!!

 **Heyheyhey:**  ...chico lindo?

 **NoSoyTuMadre:**  *tú lo eres

 **PequeñaMamá:**  TÚ ERES EL SIGUIENTE, IMBÉCIL

 **MamáOrgullosa** : CARAJO SÍ, ME UNO A TI

**PequeñaMamá** _ha cambiado el nombre del chat por_  Yaku y Sugawara: Escuadrón Patea Traseros

 

 **Heyheyhey**  : Ohhhh mi dios.

 **NoSoyTuMadre:**  YO NO TUVE NADA QUE VER CON ELLO, SUGA.

 **Heyheyhey:**  Oh, cierto. Sugawara, ¿qué hizo Iwaizumi?

 **NoSoyTuMadre:**  ¡Nada!

 **MamáOrgullosa:**  AYUDÓ A OIKAWA A ALENTAR A TERUSHIMA PARA QUE BESARA A DAICHI

 **MamáOrgullosa:**  YO INOCENTEMENTE ENTRE A VER SI MI MARIDO ESTABA BIEN, Y ELLOS ESTABAN JODIENDO CON SUS BOCAS

 **MamáOrgullosa:**  DAICHI LLEGO A CONOCER ESE MALDITO ARO EN EL LABIO _VERDADERAMENTE_  BIEN

 **PequeñaMamá:**  E Iwaizumi dice que  _yo_ soy el de las imágenes gráficas.

 **NoSoyTuMadre:**  Esto es diferente. Suga está sufriendo. Él tiene pase libre para asquearnos a todos.

 **PequeñaMamá:**  ¿Alguna vez has pasado un solo, mísero segundo con Lev?

 **PequeñaMamá:**  Siempre estoy sufriendo.

 **Heyheyhey:**  Pensé que Kuroo era la fuente de tu sufrimiento.

 **PequeñaMamá:**  AMBOS LO SON.

 **MamáOrgullosa:**  Ahora están saliendo.

 **PequeñaMamá:**  Oh, mierda.

 **PequeñaMamá:**  Sí, eso es peor.

 **Heyheyhey:**  ¿Estás bien, Suga-san?

 **NoSoyTuMadre:**  No lo alenté a hacerlo.

 **NoSoyTuMadre:**  Oikawa me preguntó si ustedes dos eran novios, y le dije que no.

 **PequeñaMamá:**  Oh, noooooooo..........

 **Heyheyhey:**  Iwaizumi... por qué...

 **NoSoyTuMadre:**  ¡¡Él me dijo que no estaban saliendo!!

 **MamáOrgullosa:**  ES COMO UNA REGLA NO ESCRITA

 **NoSoyTuMadre:**  ¿Regla no escrita...?

 **PequeñaMamá:**  Sí. La regla no escrita: No se invita a salir a Daichi. Estamos esperando a que Suga o Daichi hagan un movimiento.

 **Heyheyhey:**  Nadie invita a salir a Kenma. Estamos esperando a que saque su cara fuera de sus videojuegos durante dos segundos para que note su enamoramiento por Kuroo, o que Kuroo pare de llenar su vida con sexo sin sentido y note a Kenma.

 **MamáOrgullosa:**  Y nadie invita a salir a Asahi. Noya lo aparto primero, como, hace dos años.

 **NoSoyTuMadre:**  ...ellos no están juntos?

 **PequeñaMamá:**  Pero lo VAN a estar.

 **Heyheyhey:**  Esa es la razón por la que ninguno de nosotros ha invitado a salir a Oikawa.

 **MamáOrgullosa:**  Estamos esperando que hagas un movimiento.

 **NoSoyTuMadre:**  Yo?!?!?!

 **PequeñaMamá:**  Sí, tu.

 **Heyheyhey:**  Oikawa es demasiado orgulloso (y demasiado cabezota) para dar el primer paso, así que, obviamente, tienes que ser tu.

 **NoSoyTuMadre:**  YO NO TOCARÍA A OIKAWA NI CON UN PALO DE 10 METROS.

 **PequeñaMamá:**  ¿Qué es él, el Grinch?

 **Heyheyhey:**  Por supuesto que no lo tocarías con un palo de diez metros. No se puede tener contacto piel con piel de esa manera.

 **NoSoyTuMadre:**  ¿CONTACTO PIEL CON PIEL?

 **NoSoyTuMadre:**  SERIA MÁS BIEN CONTACTO PUÑO CON CARA.

 **NoSoyTuMadre:**  ¿Han VISTO su cuerpo grasiento?

 **NoSoyTuMadre:**  ¿Por qué QUERRÍA yo tocar eso?

 **Heyheyhey** **:** <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y8MoQyK_JKk>

**NoSoyTuMadre:**  No voy a tocarlo.

 **PequeñaMamá:**  PFFFFT

 **PequeñaMamá:**  AKAASHI, TE AMO

 **Heyheyhey** **:** ... Eso quiere decir que ya no quieres patearme el trasero más?

 **PequeñaMamá:**  No presiones a tu suerte.

 **MamáOrgullosa:**  OHHHHHHH MI DIOS

 **MamáOrgullosa:**  MALDITO AKAASHI, VUELVE A LAS ANDADAS CON UN NUEVO GRADO DE MALDAD

 **MamáOrgullosa:**  Pero es bastante divertido cuando no está dirigido a ti XD

 **PequeñaMamá:**  ... hiciste solamente un 'XD'?

 **MamáOrgullosa:**  ... ¿Sí?

 **PequeñaMamá:**  Oh, Suga. Tan puro. Tan inocente.

 **NoSoyTuMadre:**  Él literalmente comenzó esta conversación porque quería consejos sobre cómo matar a Terushima.

 **MamáOrgullosa:**  OH, CIERTO. ¿CÓMO LO HAGO?

 **PequeñaMamá:**  No me preguntes a mí.

 **Heyheyhey:**  Pregúntale a Asahi.

 **MamáOrgullosa** : Voy a golpearte, Akaashi.

 **NoSoyTuMadre:**  Mira, Suga, Terushima es como Kuroo.

 **MamáOrgullosa:**  Una zorra?

 **Heyheyhey:**  ¿Vas a dejar que llamen a Kuroo de esa manera, Yaku?

 **PequeñaMamá:**  No tengo defensa para él después de toda la charla de Tsukishima.

 **NoSoyTuMadre:**  ESO NO ES LO QUE QUERÍA DECIR.

 **MamáOrgullosa:**  Entonces qué querías decir???

 **NoSoyTuMadre:**  Me REFERÍA a que Terushima salta de una relación a otra muy rápidamente.

 **PequeñaMamá:**  Ooooh, osea que Daichi estará libre después de algún contacto relajante y un corazón roto, si sabes lo que quiero decir ;););)

 **Heyheyhey:**  ... Estamos seguros de que no ERES TÚ la zorra?

 **PequeñaMamá:**  AKAASHI-SAN ESO FUE CRUEL!!

 **NoSoyTuMadre:**  ... Lev???

 **PequeñaMamá:**  Hola!!!!

 **MamáOrgullosa:**  Cómo de cerca estas de Yaku para robarle su teléfono???

 **PequeñaMamá:**  Él me dio su teléfono para mantenerme ocupado mientras se ducha ^ - ^

 **Heyheyhey** **:** Ducha, eh? así que TU eres la zorra?

 **PequeñaMamá:**  Yo no soy una zorra!!!! Tienes que saber que no he besado a nadie aún!!

 **NoSoyTuMadre:**  ¿Por qué no me sorprende?

 **PequeñaMamá:**  ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?  > :(

 **Heyheyhey:**  Nada, nada.

 **Heyheyhey:**  Hey, Suga. He encontrado una canción que se adapta a tu situación.

 **MamáOrgullosa** : Por favor, no lo hagas.

 **PequeñaMamá:**  POR FAVOR HAZLO :)

 **MamáOrgullosa:**  LÁRGATE, LEV

 **PequeñaMamá** : QUE MALO

 **Heyheyhey:**   <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qpt3HeyfrrQ>

 **MamáOrgullosa:**  Por qué me tratas así.

 **MamáOrgullosa:**  Me tengo que ir.

 **Heyheyhey:**  ... Te hice llorar?

 **MamáOrgullosa:**  CÁLLATE. NO. TAL VEZ.

 **Heyheyhey:**  Lo siento, Suga-san. La música por lo general ayuda a Bokuto cuando está triste. Recuerda lo que dijo Iwaizumi. Tal vez él tiene razón.

 **NoSoyTuMadre:**  La tengo.

 **MamáOrgullosa:**  Gracias.

 

2:29 A.M.

 **MamáOrgullosa**  y  **NoSoyTuMadre**  intercambio de mensajes privados

 

 

 **MamáOrgullosa:**  Hey, ¿Iwaizumi? Si no te gusta Oikawa, puedo invitarlo a salir?

 

9:34 A.M.

 **NoSoyTuMadre:**  Ve por él.

 

10:01 A.M.

 **NoSoyTuMadre**  y  **heyheyhey**  intercambio de mensajes privados

 

 **NoSoyTuMadre:**  Hey, Akaashi, ¿tienes más canciones como la que le enviaste a Suga?

**Heyheyhey:** <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zBvRlIOjd3A>

  **NoSoyTuMadre:**  Gracias.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nos emocionaron los 30 kudos y los 3 comentarios en cosa de un día, así que decidimos actualizar de nuevo. > Insertar emoticón encogiéndose aquí.  
> Como sea, aquí están nuestros Tumblrs de nuevo:
> 
> Mía
> 
> Megan


	3. Cómo: Lograr que un personaje de fondo sea notado

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sufro bloqueo de traductor (si, existe) asi que a las seguidoras de "Bienvenido a la Academia Fukurodani", me voy a tardar un poquito más en publicar el capitulo.  
> Pero no lo he ABANDONADO, así que no teman.  
> Con cariño para las que comentan.

**9:14 P.M.**

 

 **MamáOrgullosa**   _cambió el nombre del chat de grupo a_ Cómo: Lograr que un personaje de fondo sea notado.

 

 **PequeñaMamá:**  Quién decidió qué dejar que Suga cambie el nombre del chat de grupo cada que le plazca era una buena idea.

 **PequeñaMamá:**  Porque no lo es.

 **NoSoyTuMadre:**  Yo los disfruto.

 **NoSoyTuMadre:**  Es una cosa agradable de ver después de lidiar con Oikawa todo el día.

 **MamáOrgullosa:**  <3

 **PequeñaMamá:**  Aleja de mí tus asquerosos y desagradables sentimientos románticos.

 **MamáOrgullosa:**  Esa fue mucha agresión para solo un corazón, Yaku.

 **Heyheyhey:**  Solo está molesto porque hoy Lev estuvo comiéndose con los ojos a otro jugador que no era él o Kenma.

 **PequeñaMamá:**  ¿Por qué diablos me importaría eso?

 **Heyheyhey:**  ¿Te importa?

 **PequeñaMamá:**  NO.

 **PequeñaMamá:**  ABSOLUTAMENTE NO ME PREOCUPO POR ESE IDIOTA O CUALQUIER COSA QUE HAGA. SI ÉL QUIERE SALIR CON ESE GILIPOLLAS, QUE LO HAGA.

 **MamáOrgullosa:**  De acuerdo, bien.

 **MamáOrgullosa:**  Si no te preocupas por lo que tu interés amoroso está haciendo, podemos enfocarnos en alguien que si lo hace, ¿de acuerdo?

 **NoSoyTuMadre:**  Es que Basukawa lo ha arruinado ya?

 **MamáOrgullosa:**  Qué? No. Esto es acerca de Ennoshita.

 **NoSoyTuMadre:**  Ah. Así que se trata de alguien con un CI superior a 40.

 **Heyheyhey:**  ¿Es esta información sobre Oikawa exacta?

 **NoSoyTuMadre:** No me sorprendería.

 **MamáOrgullosa:**  Oikawa me pidió que te dijera que eres malo.

 **MamáOrgullosa:**  (Aunque, a mí tampoco me sorprendería).

 **Heyheyhey:**  Eres un gran novio, Suga-san.

 **Heyheyhey:**  Realmente, diez de diez.

 **MamáOrgullosa:**  Akaaaashhhiiiiii

 **MamáOrgullosa:**  ¿Por qué eres asííííííí?

 **Heyheyhey:** <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t0sMOMUGz-8>

**NoSoyTuMadre:**  ¿Tienes una canción para todo?

 **Heyheyhey:**  Bueno, ya que es probable que haya más de un millón de canciones en existencia, muchas de las cuales son accesibles a través de YouTube o el buscador de Google, es probablemente seguro asumir que hay una canción para cada ocasión.

 **PequeñaMamá:**  Realmente eres un imbécil, ¿verdad?

 **Heyheyhey:**  No use esa canción para nada, Yaku-san.

 **PequeñaMamá:**  Esta es la razón por lo que no te di un pase libre el otro día, cuando amenace con patearte.

 **NoSoyTuMadre:**  ASÍ QUE. Ennoshita, eh?

 **PequeñaMamá:**  Oh, cierto.

 **Heyheyhey:**  Nos desviamos del tema fácilmente.

 **MamáOrgullosa:**  Lo he notado.

 **NoSoyTuMadre:**  Qué/quién necesita hacerse notar, de nuevo?

 **MamáOrgullosa:**  Quiero decir. No es  _de nuev_ o, ya que nunca llegué a decirlo en primer lugar.

 **PequeñaMamá:**  Suga también es un imbécil.

 **Heyheyhey:**<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iu-_dIXK3m8> (*)

 **NoSoyTuMadre:**  Sabes, estaba bromeando cuando dije que tienes una canción para todo, pero esto es simplemente ridículo.

 **Heyheyhey:**  Tiendo a llegar a ese nivel, sí.

 **Heyheyhey:**  Como sea, con toda seriedad, pareces mucho más irritable que de costumbre, Suga-san. Van las cosas con Oikawa bien?

 **MamáOrgullosa:**  ¿Qué? ¿Por qué todos asumen que Oikawa va a ser el centro de todos mis problemas desde ahora?

 **NoSoyTuMadre:**  Bueno. Quiero decir. Es Oikawa.

 **Heyheyhey:**  Oikawa parece ser el centro de los problemas de muchas personas.

 **MamáOrgullosa:**  Supongo, pero ese no es mi problema.

 **NoSoyTuMadre:**  Entonces qué es, Sugawara?

 **MamáOrgullosa:**  Soy una mala madre. (⊙﹏⊙✿)

 **NoSoyTuMadre:**  ¿Qué?

 **Heyheyhey:**  ¿Qué te hace decir eso, Suga-san?

 **PequeñaMamá:**  Bueno, él GOLPEA a sus hijos.

 **NoSoyTuMadre:**  SUGA!!!

 **MamáOrgullosa:**  YO NO LOS GOLPEO

 **PequeñaMamá:**  Hinata le conto a Kenma que golpeaste a Asahi y lo llamaste un "barbón negativo"

 **NoSoyTuMadre:**  Maldición. Eso es abuso físico Y emocional.

 **MamáOrgullosa:**  NO LO ES.

 **Heyheyhey:**  Así es como suena para mí.

 **NoSoyTuMadre:**  No también golpeaste a todo el mundo salvo a Noya cuando saliste a jugar una vez?

 **PequeñaMamá:**  Recuerdo haber oído sobre eso, en realidad.

 **Heyheyhey:**  Así que ESE es el por qué Daichi no quería salir contigo.

 **PequeñaMamá:**  Y se fue a buscar un caballero de brillante armadura y con un piercing en la lengua en su lugar.

 **MamáOrgullosa:**  ¿Por qué saldría con Daichi cuando puedo salir con Oikawa?

 **NoSoyTuMadre:**  COMO SI OIKAWA FUERA ALGO MEJOR EN COMPARACIÓN CON DAICHI LMAOOOO

 **NoSoyTuMadre:**  Al igual que, Lev es tocar fondo.

 **PequeñaMamá:**  Eso es verdad.

 **NoSoyTuMadre:**  Oikawa es lo que obtienes cuando cavas debajo de eso.

 **Heyheyhey:**  ¿En que convierte eso a Bokuto?

 **PequeñaMamá:**  ¿Por qué? ¿Sientes algo por Bokuto?

 **Heyheyhey:**  No lo hago.

 **MamáOrgullosa:**  ¿En serio? Yo totalmente pensé que lo hacías.

 **NoSoyTuMadre:**  Yo también.                                                      

 **Heyheyhey:** Lo siento si lo hice parecer de esa manera. Yo, bajo ninguna circunstancia, siento algo por Bokuto. Se trata simplemente de un amigo cercano, y tengo la intención de mantenerlo de esa manera.

 **MamáOrgullosa:**  Eh. Uno aprende algo nuevo cada día.

 **PequeñaMamá:**  QUÉ CARAJOS

 **PequeñaMamá:**  EL SE ESCAPA SOLO CON DECIR "NO, ÉL NO ME GUSTA ", PERO CUANDO YO DIJE QUE NO ME GUSTA LEV, NI UNO SOLO ME CREYÓ.

 **NoSoyTuMadre:**  Tu fijación por Lev es bastante notable. Incluso Oikawa se dio cuenta, y Oikawa rara vez se da cuenta de las cosas que no tienen que ver con el voleibol o él mismo.

 **MamáOrgullosa:**  Hinata lo noto, también. Amo a Hinata, pero él es un inconsciente.

 **PequeñaMamá:**  Tú puedes decir eso de nuevo.

 **PequeñaMamá:**  Él ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta de que Kenma Y Kageyama están perdidos por él.

 **MamáOrgullosa:**  LO SABÍA

 **PequeñaMamá:**  Espera, ¿con cuál? Kageyama o Kenma?

 **NoSoyTuMadre:**  Ja.  _K_ ageyama y  _K_ enma. Él es un coleccionista de 'K'.

 **Heyheyhey:**  Es esa una broma que no entiendo, o...?

 **MamáOrgullosa:**  Kenma.  Al menos soy lo suficientemente buena madre para saber cuando mis hijos tienen sentimientos el uno por el otro.

 **NoSoyTuMadre:**  PERDIMOS EL HILO DE LA CONVERSACIÓN DE NUEVO

 **PequeñaMamá:**  Ohhh mi Dios.

 **MamáOrgullosa:**  Lo hicimos, y ni siquiera me di cuenta en esta ocasión, omd, necesito dormir

 **MamáOrgullosa:**  DESPUÉS de que obtenga toda su ayuda.

 **Heyheyhey:**  pensé que no dábamos muy buenos consejos?

 **MamáOrgullosa:**  Sabía que eso un día habría de volver y morderme en el culo, oh mi jodido dios!

 **NoSoyTuMadre:**  Voy a dar lo mejor para tratar de dar un buen consejo, por una vez.

 **MamáOrgullosa:**  LO ENTIENDO. LO SIENTO.

 **MamáOrgullosa:**  Como sea, Ennoshita.

 **PequeñaMamá:**  Necesito que sepas que sólo voy a ayudar porque Ennoshita nunca me ha hecho daño como tú.

 **MamáOrgullosa:**  DE ACUERDO, BIEN. MI DIOS.

 **PequeñaMamá:**  AHORA ESTÁS AQUÍ

 **PequeñaMamá:**  TRATANDO DE ROBARTE MI DIOS

 **PequeñaMamá:**  UN DOMINGO

 **Heyheyhey:**  Es miércoles.

 **PequeñaMamá:**  Era una broma, y la arruinaste.

 **NoSoyTuMadre:**  Huy.

 **MamáOrgullosa:**  COMO SEA. ENNOSHITA.

 **PequeñaMamá:**  Jebus, no podemos permanecer en el tema durante cinco malditos minutos.

 **MamáOrgullosa:**  COMO SEA. A ENNOSHITA LE GUSTA TANAKA. CÓMO LE HAGO PARA QUE TANAKA NOTE A ENNOSHITA ASÍ ENNOSHITA Y TANAKA PUEDAN VIVIR FELICES PARA SIEMPRE COMO YO Y OIKAWA.

 **NoSoyTuMadre:**  Si piensas que vas a ser capaz de vivir feliz para siempre con Oikawa, te espera otra cosa.

 **Heyheyhey:**  ... Has tratado de decirle a Ennoshita que sólo le diga a Tanaka que le gusta?

 **MamáOrgullosa:**  ... carajo.

 **PequeñaMamá:**  Por qué te haces las cosas tan difíciles a ti mismo, mi señor.

 **MamáOrgullosa:**  AHORA TÚ ESTÁS TRATANDO DE ROBARTE EL SEÑOR.

 **NoSoyTuMadre:**  MTQI MTQI MTQI MTQI MTQI MTQI (+)

 **Heyheyhey:**  Para ser un tipo tan grande, seguro te asustas fácilmente.

 **MamáOrgullosa:**  Es como un bebé, cosita, omjd

 **MamáOrgullosa:**  COMO ASAHI! :D

 **PequeñaMamá:**  Asahi es probablemente así porque Suga lo golpea.

 **Heyheyhey:**  ¿Suga-san te golpeó, Iwaizumi?

 **PequeñaMamá:**  No tengas vergüenza. Podemos conseguirte ayuda.

 **MamáOrgullosa:**  ME VOY AHORA.

 

 

**3:43 A.M.**

 

 **MamáOrgullosa:**  FUNCIONÓ. ENNOSHITA Y TANAKA VAN A SALIR ESTE SÁBADO.

 **MamáOrgullosa:**  GRACIAS!!!!!!!!

 **PequeñaMamá:**  DE NADA, AHORA JÓDETE Y VETE A DORMIR, OH MI DIOS. MI TELÉFONO NO DEBERÍA SONAR DESPUÉS DE LA MEDIANOCHE.

**4:36 A.M.**

**Heyheyhey:**  Estoy feliz por ti, Ennoshita, y Tanaka.

 **PequeñaMamá:**  TÚ NO PODÍAS ESPERAR HASTA UNA HORA DECENTE PARA ENVIAR ESTO.

 

**9:21 A.M.**

**NoSoyTuMadre:**  Tú  _no_  sabes que tu teléfono tiene un modo de no molestar, cierto, Yaku?

 

**10:53 A.M.**

**PequeñaMamá:**  MALDITO INFIERNO, EN SERIO?

 **Heyheyhey:**  Lol

 **MamáOrgullosa:**  Te lo voy a enseñar en el próximo partido de práctica si ganas, Yaku~   

 **PequeñaMamá:**  *Cuando gane.

 **MamáOrgullosa:**  Ya lo veremos!!! >;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Definitivamente sabes que eres de Pittsburgh cuando casi pones 'yin' en vez de 'you all'. Lindo. 
> 
> Sé que no nos propusimos oficialmente un horario, pero este capítulo se suponía que era para el lunes, pero la escuela + mi trastorno de ansiedad me han estado PATEANDO EL TRASERO últimamente, así que sólo he estado viniendo a casa y pasando de esto, por lo que lo siento si se tardo un poco más de lo previsto.  
> PERO GRACIAS por todos los kudos y los comentarios - He estado publicando mis escritos en línea desde el 8º grado (cerca de cuatro años, ya casi termino con la escuela secundaria.) y creo que esta es la segunda vez que he recibido la mayor cantidad de comentarios en un capítulo, y el que venció tenía 3.000 + favoritos, así que por supuesto que les voy a dar más, y ha sido muy lindo leerlos desde que he estado tan decaída últimamente, así que muuuuuuuuuuchas gracias a todos <3  
> (Además, si este les parece un poco fuera de tema, es porque lo está. Yo no estaba en un estado de ánimo despreocupado cuando empezamos este. Traté de que no fuera / muy / angustioso.)  
> <3  
> Kennedy
> 
> (*) No encontré una traducción para esta canción, básicamente canta acerca de cómo sabe que es perfecto, pero que dejen de copiarlo, perseguirlo, robarle la “marca”, etc.  
> (+) Me tengo que ir. En el original ponía: GTG (Got To Go) (expresión utilizada en el chat del Internet).


	4. Cómo: Superar los celos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NdT: Lo se, no tengo perdón de Dios, deshonor para mi y para mi vaca. Mas de dos meses... pero no lo voy a abandonar, así que no teman.

**NoSoyTuMadre** _ha creado el grupo de chat_   No se permiten mamás abusivas (eso significa, Sugawara.)

 

 **NoSoyTuMadre** _ha añadido a_ **Heyheyhey, PequeñaMamá.**

 

4:24 P.M.

 

 **PequeñaMamá:**  ¿Ahora qué pasó?

 **PequeñaMamá:**  Juro por Dios que si esto esta relacionado con más de esa mierda-

 **Heyheyhey:**  Esto es acerca de Oikawa-san, Iwaizumi?

 **NoSoyTuMadre:**  Creo que realmente lo jodí, chicos.

 **NoSoyTuMadre:**  Estoy enfermo de que Basukawa siempre este hablando de Suga todo el tiempo.

 **Heyheyhey:**  Estás comenzando a lamentar el dejar que Suga-san fuera tras él?

 **NoSoyTuMadre:**  ¿Qué? No.

 **PequeñaMamá:**  ¿En serio? Porque sin duda todas las señales apuntan a eso.

 **NoSoyTuMadre:**  ¿Qué? ¿Cómo es que estoy haciendo obvio el que estoy celoso?

 **PequeñaMamá:**  Huy.

 **NoSoyTuMadre:**  ¿Qué?

 **Heyheyhey:**  Nosotros dijimos que estabas comenzando a lamentarlo, no que estuvieras celoso.

 **PequeñaMamá:**  No puedo creerlo

 **PequeñaMamá:**  Después de toda esa mierda que dijiste

 **PequeñaMamá:**  estás celoso de que alguien consiguió a Oikawa antes que tú.

 **Heyheyhey:**  Él hablaba mierda de Oikawa porque estaba asustado/en negación, acerca de sus sentimientos.

 **NoSoyTuMadre:**  No estoy en negación!!!

 **Heyheyhey:**  Tú no puedes hacer la misma cosa con Lev, Yaku.

 **NoSoyTuMadre:**  Bien, eso es verdad.

 **PequeñaMamá:**  No estoy en negación!! No tocaría a Lev ni con un palo de diez metros!

 **Heyheyhey:**  Dónde hemos oído eso antes...

 **NoSoyTuMadre:**  Akaashi. No lo hagas.

 **Heyheyhey:**  Ah, sí, es cierto.

 **NoSoyTuMadre:**  AKAASHI KEJI, TE LO ADVIERTO.

 **PequeñaMamá:**  Bro, es Keiji. Si vas a amenazarlo mediante el uso de su nombre completo, probablemente deberías ESCRIBIRLO BIEN.

 **Heyheyhey:**  Nosotros estamos aquí para escucharte, Iwa-chan.

 **Heyheyhey:**  Solo ábrete.

 **NoSoyTuMadre:**  No me llames así!!! 

 **PequeñaMamá:**  ooohhh ~ molesto porque alguien robó el apodo que Oikawa te dio, ¿eh?

 **Heyheyhey:**  Es preciado para ti, Iwa-chan?

 **NoSoyTuMadre:**  Odio todo esto.

 **PequeñaMamá:**  Yo no.

 **Heyheyhey:**  Si te sirve de consuelo, también estoy muy incómodo de usarlo. Probablemente tanto como tú lo está de leerlo.

 **NoSoyTuMadre:**  ENTONCES POR QUÉ LO HACES?

 **Heyheyhey:**  Yo pensé que sería una manera eficaz de hacer que te dieras cuenta de tus sentimientos por el novio de Suga-san.

 **PequeñaMamá:**  Hombre, casi me había olvidado de eso.

 **PequeñaMamá:**  ¿Cómo estás incluso lidiando con eso? Debe apestar el ver a tu mejor amigo aspirar la cara de su novio.

 **NoSoyTuMadre:**  ¿Qué?

 **NoSoyTuMadre:**  Probablemente apesta tanto como lo que oí sobre Kuroo y Tsukishima jodiendo todo el tiempo. Y Kenma y Hinata también, si lo que he oído era cierto.

 **PequeñaMamá:**  Kuroo y Tsukishima me dan ganas de vomitar.

 **PequeñaMamá:**  Kenma y Hinata están bien, en realidad. En su mayoría son sólo un montón de toques accidentales y sonrojos.

 **Heyheyhey:**  Me imagino que los efectos emocionales que cada relación tienen sobre ustedes son muy diferentes, considerando que el estado emocional de Yaku está entre la irritación y la molestia. Tu respuesta emocional a Oikawa y Suga es muy diferente.

 **PequeñaMamá:**  ¿Y qué estado emocional seria ese, Akaashi?

 **Heyheyhey:** <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2tt5qAKj2BU>

**PequeñaMamá:**  Joder, Akaashi, creo que estoy enamorado de ti.

 **Heyheyhey:**  Me esfuerzo

 **NoSoyTuMadre:**  Odio esto. Odio todo acerca de esto.

 **PequeñaMamá:**  Todo acerca de este chat, o todo lo relacionado con Akaashi.

 **NoSoyTuMadre:**  AMBOS.

 **PequeñaMamá:**  Tú dijiste que odiabas todo lo relacionado con Oikawa también, pero aquí estamos.

 **PequeñaMamá:**  Y estás mostrando muchos síntomas de estar  E N A M O R A D O

 **Heyheyhey:**  Estás enamorado de mí también, Iwa-chan?

 **PequeñaMamá:**  Hmm. Sigue llamándolo así y podrías ser un gran remplazo para ese armador idiota.

 **NoSoyTuMadre:**  Qué diablos.

 **Heyheyhey:**  Está bien, Iwa-chan, Yaku ya ha confesado sus sentimientos. Tú puedes hacerlo también.

 **PequeñaMamá:**  Da miedo, pero creo que ha sido muy beneficioso para mi relación con Akaashi.

 **PequeñaMamá:**  Estoy seguro de que su relación va a mejorar también.

 **Heyheyhey:**  Sí, drásticamente.

 **NoSoyTuMadre:**  Dejen de hablar.

 **Heyheyhey:**  Entiendo que estés asustado, Iwa-chan, pero no muerdo.

 **PequeñaMamá:**  Lol, sí, Iwa-chan. No temas ser rechazado. Con dos malditos en esta relación, necesitamos un chico bueno en la mezcla.

 **Heyheyhey:**  Nosotros podemos ser una encantadora pareja poliamorosa.

 **PequeñaMamá:**  Hay suficiente amor en mi corazón para los dos. No voy a perder mi amor por ti, Akaashi, yo simplemente voy a producir un nuevo amor por Iwaizumi.

 **Heyheyhey:**  me siento de la misma manera, Yaku.

 **NoSoyTuMadre:**  No estoy lo suficientemente desesperado por atención como para aguantarlos a ambos.

 **PequeñaMamá:**  Ah, pero estas desesperado por la atención de alguien.

 **Heyheyhey:**  Alguien molesto.

 **PequeñaMamá:**  Alguien con un raro interés por el espacio.

 **Heyheyhey:**  Alguien que esta saliendo con tu amigo.

 **NoSoyTuMadre:**  MALDICIÓN

 **NoSoyTuMadre:**  BIEN, USTEDES GANAN.

 **NoSoyTuMadre:**  quiero tocar a Oikawa demasiado

 **PequeñaMamá:**  Bien. No te sientes mejor ahora?

 **NoSoyTuMadre:**  No, no particularmente.

 **Heyheyhey:**  Al menos ahora podemos dejar de darle vueltas al asunto. Yaku, si pudieras por favor.

 **PequeñaMamá:**  Estoy en ello.

 

 **PequeñaMamá** _ha cambiado el nombre del chat de grupo a_  Cómo: superar los celos

 

 **NoSoyTuMadre:**  Así queee... alguna idea?

 **Heyheyhey:**  No lo hagas.

 **NoSoyTuMadre:**  ... ¿Qué?

 **PequeñaMamá:**  No puedes obligar a alguien a gustarle, hombre.

 **Heyheyhey:**  No creo que ese sea el problema. Oikawa tiene sentimientos muy obvios por Iwaizumi. El problema es la capacidad de atención de Oikawa y su curiosidad.

 **NoSoyTuMadre:**  ¿¿¿¿¿ESTÁS DICIENDO QUE NO SOY LO SUFICIENTEMENTE INTERESANTE COMO PARA MANTENER LA ATENCIÓN DE OIKAWA?????

 **Heyheyhey:**  Estoy diciendo lo contrario, en realidad. Tú y Oikawa han sido amigos desde hace mucho tiempo. Él ya te conoce, mientras que Suga-san es territorio nuevo para él.

 **PequeñaMamá:**  Eso es cierto. No es su apodo para él Refrescante-kun o algo por el estilo?

 **NoSoyTuMadre:**  Desafortunadamente.

 **PequeñaMamá:**  Tú sólo tienes que esperar a que eso termine. Suga no es una persona particularmente cerrada. Le tomó a Kenma aproximadamente un mes y medio descifrarlo. Probablemente sólo tendrás que esperar a que Oikawa lo descifre.

 **NoSoyTuMadre:**  ¿Está diciendo que Oikawa es de los que bota a las personas una vez que ya no le son útiles, o...?

 **Heyheyhey:**  No. Oikawa es impulsivo, curioso, un idiota que no sabe cómo manejar bien el estrés y cubre sus inseguridades con una absurda cantidad de falsa confianza, pero de ninguna manera  es una mala persona.

 **PequeñaMamá:**  El es molesto, a veces, pero Akaashi está en lo cierto; él no es el diablo, o algo así. Solo le gusta averiguar cosas sobre la gente, y llegar a conocerlos por cualquier medio necesario.

 **Heyheyhey:**  Los desconocidos son intrigantes para él. Toma tiempo para llegar a conocer a alguien realmente bien, y ayuda que sea un buen amigo, pero él también mezcla la intriga con el enamoramiento. Una vez que haya descifrado a Suga, probablemente deje de verlo con ojos enamorados.  

 **NoSoyTuMadre:**  ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver conmigo?

 **PequeñaMamá:**  Oikawa te descifro hace mucho tiempo.

 **Heyheyhey:**  Pero todavía te mira con ojos de enamorado.

 **NoSoyTuMadre:**  ... joder.

 **NoSoyTuMadre:**  Gracias, chicos.

 **Heyheyhey:**  De nada, Iwa-chan.

 **NoSoyTuMadre:**  PARA.

 **Heyheyhey:**  Lol.

 **Heyheyhey:**  Lo sentimos.

 

7:49 P.M.

  
**Heyheyhey:**  Debo disculparme con los dos por mi anterior elección de canción. Yo podría haberlo hecho mejor.

 **PequeñaMamá:**  ¿Qué quieres decir? Se ajustaba a la situación muy bien, Akaashi.

 **Heyheyhey:**  supongo, pero la canción es desde el punto de vista de alguien que ya está en una relación con el objeto de su afecto. Iwaizumi todavía lo esta persiguiendo, y aun tiene que suceder de esa manera. Yo podría haberlo hecho mejor.

 **PequeñaMamá:**  YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 **PequeñaMamá:** AKAASHI EL MALDITO HA VUELTO DE NUEVO!

 

11:23 P.M.

 

 **NoSoyTuMadre:**  Oh, jódanse los dos! Espero que se los follen con un pene de 30 centímetros hasta el culo, honestamente.

 **PequeñaMamá:**  Aww, ¡Iwaizumi qué dulce! ¿Cómo supiste que era un come pollas? :)

 **NoSoyTuMadre:**  ... Eres repugnante.

 **Heyheyhey:**  Y algo pequeño... ¿no te lastimaría eso?

 **PequeñaMamá:**  ¿QUIERES AVERIGUARLO?????

 **Heyheyhey:**  Claro. Nuestra primera cita puede ser este sábado.

 **PequeñaMamá:**  Mierda, hombre, está bien. ¿Al mediodía esta bien para ti, Iwa-chan?

 **NoSoyTuMadre:**   _NO_  VOY A SER PARTE DE SU EXTRAÑA RELACIÓN, JÓDANSE.

 **Heyheyhey:**  Pero no podemos ser poliamorosos sin ti!!!

 **PequeñaMamá:**  Vaya, Iwaizumi, ¿sera que tu pene no cumple con mis estándares?? Está bien, estoy seguro de que Akaashi compensara tu micro pene ~

 **Heyheyhey:**  ;););)

 **NoSoyTuMadre:**  DEJA DE CORROMPER AL DE SEGUNDO AÑO Y YA VETE A LA CAMA, YAKU.

 **PequeñaMamá:**  Está bien, mamá.

 **NoSoyTuMadre:**  NO SOY TU JODIDA MADRE

 **Heyheyhey:**  Huy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo... no tengo ninguna excusa para ese final, en serio.
> 
> ¡¡Espero que la semana de todos sea buena!! :)


	5. Cómo: Lograr que un Medio-ruso medio-idiota te bese.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Datos curiosos:  
> 1.) 'Bury your gays' es un tópico de televisión real. Mi profesor de taller de guión le dijo a mi clase que si alguna vez lo usábamos, nos iba a cortar los dedos. Así que, por supuesto que lo usamos. (Aunque satíricamente.)  
> También conocido como Síndrome de Muertes de Lesbianas. A menudo, especialmente en trabajos más antiguos, a los personajes homosexuales simplemente no se les está permitido los finales felices. Incluso si ellos logran tener algún tipo de relación, al menos uno de ellos, a menudo el que fue más agresivo en la búsqueda de una relación, por lo que "pervirtió" al otro, tiene que morir al final.  
> 2.) Desearía haberme inventado el material de Degrassi, pero no lo hice.  
> 4.) Si Akaashi se siente raro es porque estoy muy cansada y enferma.  
> NdT: No encontre traduccion del segundo video, pero espero que se explique por si mismo. Habla de gente bajita.

**PequeñaMamá** _ha cambiado el nombre del chat de grupo a_  Cómo: Lograr que un Medio-ruso medio-idiota te bese. 

 

6:32 P.M.

 

 **NoSoyTuMadre:**  ¿Esto es por lo que creo que se trata?

 **PequeñaMamá:** Probablemente.

 **MamáOrgullosa:** ¿Por qué el cambio de corazón?

 **PequeñaMamá:** después de la charla con Iwa-chan ayer decidí que no quería estar en el mismo barco. No quiero ver al idiota gigante besar a nadie más que a mí.

 **MamáOrgullosa:** Espera, ¿qué? Qué charla con Iwaizumi?

 **MamáOrgullosa:** CÓMO ES QUE CHATEARON SIN MI???

 **MamáOrgullosa:** ¿Y POR QUÉ ESTAMOS LLAMÁNDOLO IWA-CHAN AHORA?

 **NoSoyTuMadre:**  No lo hagas, es solo cosa del idiota de Yaku.

 **Heyheyhey:**  supongo que ha de haber sido después de toda la charla sobre pollas.

 **MamáOrgullosa:** ¡¿¡¿¡¿QUÉ?!?!?!

 **MamáOrgullosa:** ¿¿¿¿¿De qué me perdí?????

 **NoSoyTuMadre:**  En realidad no quieres saber.

 **PequeñaMamá:** Nada.

 **Heyheyhey:**  Yaku y yo estamos enamorados.

 **MamáOrgullosa:** ¡¿¡¿¡¿QUÉ?!?!?!

 **NoSoyTuMadre:**  Relájate, están bromeando.

 **MamáOrgullosa:** Cómo puedo estar tan perdido después de perderme una conversación???

 **MamáOrgullosa:** ¿Y POR QUÉ ME APARTARON DE DICHA CONVERSACIÓN???

 **PequeñaMamá:**  Um.

 **Heyheyhey:**  Tenías práctica ayer. Nosotros no.

 **MamáOrgullosa:** Oh.

 **PequeñaMamá:**  Como sea. ¿Cómo lo hago?

 **Heyheyhey:**  Imagino que podría ser tan fácil como la situación Ennoshita / Tanaka.

 **NoSoyTuMadre:**  Sí, sólo dile.

 **Heyheyhey:**  Oh sí, y tú lo sabes todo sobre "simplemente decirle" a alguien que te gusta, ¿eh?

 **PequeñaMamá:**  Demonios, Akaashi.

 **MamáOrgullosa:** Awww, Iwaizumi está enamorado?  ;)

 **MamáOrgullosa:** ¿Quién es?

 **NoSoyTuMadre:**  Nadie.

 **MamáOrgullosa:**  ¿POR QUÉ TODOS SABEN MENOS YO?  > :(

 **PequeñaMamá:**  Dios, esto es como un buen episodio de Degrassi.

 **Heyheyhey:**  ¿No querrás decir un mal episodio?

 **PequeñaMamá:**  Bro, te amo, pero si piensas que  _esto_  es un mal episodio, entonces nunca has de haber visto el programa.

 **PequeñaMamá:**  A veces era taaaaaan cutre.

 **NoSoyTuMadre:**  El reinicio que Netflix hizo no fue tan malo, creo.

 **MamáOrgullosa:** Uf, sí lo fue.

 **NoSoyTuMadre:**  ¿En qué momento fue malo?

 **MamáOrgullosa:** Um, como cuando bloquearon la escuela porque alguien llevó un arma al baile, y las putas chicas se quedaron alrededor chismeando todo el tiempo??

 **NoSoyTuMadre:**  Vale, es cierto, probablemente deberían haber estado centradas en cosas más importantes en ese momento, como sobrevivir.

 **MamáOrgullosa:** Y quedarse calladas!!!!

 **MamáOrgullosa:** prácticamente fue como si gritaran: hola??? Hay algún intruso que pudiera matarme??? Me escucha???

 **NoSoyTuMadre:**  Quiero decir, es cierto, pero que los personajes hagan estupideces durante los momentos de estrés extremo es un tópico muy popular de televisión.

 **MamáOrgullosa:** Está bien, seguro, pero ¿¿¿qué pasa con esa jodida niñita que salía con chicas y ni siquiera era gay??? Horrible, verdaderamente horrible.

 **MamáOrgullosa:** Además, sólo porque algo es popular en la TV no es excusa para una mala redacción. Porque, sabes qué otra cosa es un tópico popular en TV?? Entierra a tus gays.

 **MamáOrgullosa:** 0/10 no lo recomendaría.

 **Heyheyhey:**  ¿Qué es eso? ¿Entierra a tus gays? (1)

 **MamáOrgullosa:** Es como el equivalente de Hollywood: ¡¡¡no puedo ser homofóbico!!! ¡¡¡Mi mejor amigo es gay!!! Después de decir que todos irán al infierno.

 **Heyheyhey:**  ¿Cómo así? No estoy diciendo que no te creo, sólo no estoy al tanto.

 **NoSoyTuMadre:**  ¿Por qué sólo eres respetuoso con Suga? ¿¿¿Y yo??? Trastornado.

 **MamáOrgullosa:** Es como, añaden un personaje gay en el programa específicamente para capturar a la comunidad LGBT, entonces lo matan.

 **MamáOrgullosa:** Básicamente, es como decir "no somos homofóbico!!! Dejamos que un personaje gay viviera media temporada!!! Obviamente no somos homofóbicos.” 

 **NoSoyTuMadre:**  Creo que leí sobre eso una vez. Por lo general era sobre lesbianas, por lo que leí.

 **MamáOrgullosa:** Cierto.

 **MamáOrgullosa:** Se utiliza para promover el personaje masculino, también.

 **NoSoyTuMadre:**  Auch. Hablando de patear a alguien cuando esta caído.

 **Heyheyhey:** <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gdPDCWk3BsI>

**NoSoyTuMadre:**  Yo @ los autores de esos programas.

 **MamáOrgullosa:** Ahh, Akaashi. Nunca nos defraudas.

 **Heyheyhey:**  Gracias, Suga-san.

 **PequeñaMamá:** Santos Infiernos! esto es demasiado material gay para después de mi ducha.

 **MamáOrgullosa:** Me preguntaba a dónde fuiste.

 **Heyheyhey:**  Me encanta la forma en la que comenzó este chat de grupo para que así lo pudiéramos ayudar con sus problemas y luego nos dejo como por cincuenta minutos.

 **PequeñaMamá:** ¿¿¿Eso fue sarcasmo???

 **Heyheyhey:**  ¿Tú qué crees?

 **PequeñaMamá:** ¿sabes qué? NUESTRA CITA DE ESTE SÁBADO ESTÁ CANCELADA.

 **Heyheyhey:**  BIEN, EN ESE CASO SÓLO VOY A IR CON IWA-CHAN ENTONCES.

 **NoSoyTuMadre:**  Ya les dije, no hay manera en el infierno de que me una a su extraña relación de culos.

 **NoSoyTuMadre:**  Además, ¿¿por qué carajos te tomo cincuenta minutos ducharte?? Mides como metro y medio.

 **PequeñaMamá:** VEN AQUÍ Y DÍMELO EN MI CARA, LARGUIRUCHO COME MIERDA

 **NoSoyTuMadre:**  ¿Larguirucho come mierda? eres tan bueno insultando como eres de alto.

 **Heyheyhey:**  ¿Realmente quieres saber por qué se tardó cincuenta minutos? Piensa, Iwaizumi. Tú lo mencionaste anteriormente. Pollas.

 **MamáOrgullosa:** Cuanto más hablan, más feliz estoy por perderme la conversación de ayer...

 **NoSoyTuMadre:**  Yo no mencione LAS POLLAS

 **PequeñaMamá:**  Sí, pero dijiste culo en primer lugar, por lo que nos abriste la puerta

 **Heyheyhey:**  te dije que fue tu culpa.

 **MamáOrgullosa: …** las pollas?

 **NoSoyTuMadre:**  NO QUIERES SABER.

 **PequeñaMamá:**  con mucho gusto te explico, Sugawara.

 **Heyheyhey:**  Lo único que quiere es decirte para saber si puede incluirte en nuestra relación.

 **NoSoyTuMadre:**  Oh por Dios.

 **Heyheyhey:**  ;) ;) ;)

 **PequeñaMamá:**  Maldición, estas en lo cierto, Akaashi. ;););)

 **Heyheyhey:**  estoy seguro de que a Oikawa no le importaría compartir ;););)

 **MamáOrgullosa:** estoy.

 **MamáOrgullosa:** incómodo.

 **PequeñaMamá:**  me gustaría decir que me siento culpable, pero realmente no.

 **NoSoyTuMadre:**  No has besado a Lev aún?

 **PequeñaMamá:**  No está en mi casa, ¿cómo diablos piensas que podría hacerlo?

 **Heyheyhey:**  Tal vez tienes una gran boca por lo mucho que te gustan las pollas, y tus labios pueden, no sé, extenderse por toda la ciudad. Así ni siquiera tienes que salir de tu casa para hacerlo.

 **MamáOrgullosa:**... Akaashi, en una escala del uno al diez, ¿qué tan fumado estás ahora?

 **NoSoyTuMadre:**  ¿sabes que hay cosas que no debes de leer o escuchar en tu vida? Esa fue una de ellas para mí.

 **MamáOrgullosa:** Igual.

 **PequeñaMamá:**  Akaashi ya estas hasta arriba, y ni siquiera te he dado.

 **Heyheyhey:**  Yo ni siquiera sé cómo conseguirla si quisiera.

 **MamáOrgullosa:** ¿Por qué lo dices como si lo supieras por experiencia o algo?

 **Heyheyhey:**  Paso todo el día con Bokuto, crees que no lo he intentado antes?

 **PequeñaMamá:**  No me refería a eso. Pero, bueno.

 **NoSoyTuMadre:**  Muy bien, entonces, consigue que Lev vaya a tu casa.

 **Heyheyhey:**  Lev tiene marihuana?

 **NoSoyTuMadre:**  ¿Qué? No.

 **MamáOrgullosa:** No me sorprendería.

 **PequeñaMamá:**  Si la tiene, la consiguió de Asahi.

 **MamáOrgullosa:** Pensé que habíamos terminado con eso.

 **PequeñaMamá:**  No lo haremos hasta que Asahi abandone el mal camino.

 **MamáOrgullosa:** Ohhhhhhh mi Dios.

 **NoSoyTuMadre:**  YAKU, DEJA DE FINGIR QUE NO ESTÁS LEYENDO MIS MENSAJES Y LLAMA A LEV. VAMOS, SOLO BÉSALO CON UN DEMONIO.

 **PequeñaMamá:**  ¿Y SI EL MOMENTO ADECUADO NUNCA LLEGA? ¿Y SI NO PUEDO LLEGAR A ÉL Y LAS COSAS SE VUELVEN INCÓMODAS PORQUE NO SABE LO QUE ESTOY HACIENDO?

 **MamáOrgullosa:** Sólo tienes que esperar a que él diga algo estúpido sobre tu altura como siempre lo hace, le das una patada en la espinilla como siempre lo haces, y luego, cuando él se incline, lo besas.

 **PequeñaMamá:**  ¿Y si él no dice algo estúpido?

 **NoSoyTuMadre:**  Amigo...

 **PequeñaMamá:**  supe justo después de enviarlo que eso fue una cosa muy tonta para decir.

 **Heyheyhey:**  Me alegra que hayas visto tu error. Ahora, Lev debería estar en tu casa en cinco minutos. No seas gallina.

 **PequeñaMamá:**  ¿QUÉ?

 **Heyheyhey:**  Le envié un mensaje y le dije que necesitabas ayuda para alcanzar algo.

 **NoSoyTuMadre:**  Lo primero que tienes que hacer es abrir una grieta en su altura. lmao

 **Heyheyhey:**  Ese era el plan, sí.

 **MamáOrgullosa:** Maldición, Akaashi. Eres un idiota, pero también un buen compinche.

 **Heyheyhey:**  Por supuesto Yaku, eres el culo de mi pene.

 **PequeñaMamá:**  Bebé <3

 **MamáOrgullosa:** Yo realmente no quiero saber.

 **NoSoyTuMadre:**  Me gustaría no saber tampoco, para ser honesto.

 **PequeñaMamá:** Me tengo que ir, el gigante está afuera.

 **PequeñaMamá:** Lo puedo decir por la forma en la que todo se agita.

 **Heyheyhey:**  Hmm. Y él sabe que te encuentras en el interior por todos los chirridos.

 **MamáOrgullosa:** ¿Qué?

 **Heyheyhey:**  Chirridos. Ya sabes, ¿porque los ratones chirrían y son pequeños?

 **Heyheyhey:**  Fue divertido.

 **NoSoyTuMadre:**  Si tienes que explicar por qué algo es divertido, probablemente no lo es...

 **Heyheyhey:**  lo fue.

 **MamáOrgullosa:** Sigue con las canciones. Eres bueno en eso.

 **Heyheyhey:**  Está bien, ¿qué tal esto, entonces…

 **Heyheyhey:**  Mientras Lev puede ser un idiota gigante, Yaku es...

 **Heyheyhey:** <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HH3szOIV9jQ>

**NoSoyTuMadre:**  No sé cómo sentirme acerca de esto.

 **MamáOrgullosa:** PFFFFFFTTTTT, yo sí y me encanta.

 **NoSoyTuMadre:**  OH, vayan a joderse ustedes mismos.

 **Heyheyhey:**  Y tú ve a besar al medio ruso idiota.

 **PequeñaMamá:**  lo haré, GRACIAS.

 

8:29 A.M.

 

 **PequeñaMamá:**  Lev es un maldito idiota.

 **MamáOrgullosa:** ¿Y ahora porque?

 **PequeñaMamá:**  Entre en la escuela hoy y él estaba hablando con Kenma sobre el beso y de cómo no sabía lo que significaba??

 **PequeñaMamá:**  El imbécil era como "Aunque no creo que le guste, soy demasiado molesto."

 **PequeñaMamá:**  Es que, ¿qué otra maldita cosa puede significar un beso?

 **Heyheyhey:**  "Realmente quiero que dejes de hablar, pero decirte cállate no está funcionando."

 **NoSoyTuMadre:**  Bro, solo ve a decirle, Jesucristo.

 **PequeñaMamá:** Uf. Lidiar con idiotas es un trabajo tedioso.

 **MamáOrgullosa:** Se de lo que hablas.

 **NoSoyTuMadre:**  Le estás predicando al coro, hombre.

 

3:43 P.M.

 

 **MamáOrgullosa:** ESPEREN, YAKU TUVO PRÁCTICA HACE DOS DÍAS TAMBIÉN, PERO ÉL ESTABA EN ESE CHAT AL QUE FALTÉ, ¿¿QUÉ DIABLOS??

 **Heyheyhey:**  Huy.

 **NoSoyTuMadre:**  Um.

 

 **PequeñaMamá** _ha abandonado el chat._

**Heyheyhey** _ha abandonado el chat._

**MamáOrgullosa:** Algo que explicar, Iwaizumi?

 **NoSoyTuMadre:**  Nop.

 

 **NoSoyTuMadre** _ha abandonado el chat._

**MamáOrgullosa:** Nunca he odiado a nadie más en mi vida de lo que los odio a todos.

 

_ERROR: Este mensaje no puede ser enviado porque el chat ahora tiene solo uno de los miembros restantes._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NdT: Lamento en el alma la tardanza, pero si siguen el original en inglés, sabrán que la autora lo borro. ¿Por qué? Porque recibió mucho mierda (perdonen la palabra) de personas a las que no les gustaba como manejaba a los personajes o sus relaciones. (Aunque desde el principio está más que especificado de que va el fic y las parejas). Volvió a subir el capitulo 1 y dijo que lo iba a reescribir quitando todo lo que le criticaron, como el poliamor y las multiships. Comencé a traducirlo porque eso era lo que me gustaba, así que le pregunte si aun conservaba el original para poder traducirlo, pero ya pasó más de un mes y no me ha respondido. Así que a menos que alguien por ahí lo haya guardado y sea tan bondadoso de pasarmelo, lo doy por terminado con este capitulo.  
> Si les parece un poco extraño es porque tuve que arreglarlo en algunas partes sin la guia del original, que ya habia sido borrado antes de que lo terminara.  
> Gracias a todas las que lo leyeron, comentaron, se suscribieron, le dieron kudos y lo bookmarkearon (o como se diga XD).  
> <3


	6. Cómo: Ayuda a un bebé cuervo con el corazón roto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No olviden apoyar a la autora yendo al original y dejándole aunque sea un kudo. Eso es amor <3

**MamáOrgullosa** _añadió a_ **PequeñaMamá, heyheyhey, NoSoyTuMadre**   _al chat._

 

 **MamáOrgullosa** _cambió el nombre del chat de grupo a_  Cómo: Ayuda a un bebé cuervo con el corazón roto.

 

7:29 P.M.

 

 **MamáOrgullosa:** Bien, sé que terminamos mal ayer, pero reaaaaaaaalmente necesito su ayuda chicos.

 

7:43 P.M.

 

 **MamáOrgullosa:** Vamos, chicos, ¿por favor?

 

8:03 P.M.

 

 **MamáOrgullosa:** :/

 

8:38 P.M.

 

 **PequeñaMamá:** Me enteré y estoy enojado.

8:52 P.M.

**Heyheyhey:**  Lo siento, Suga-san, tenía la práctica.

 **Heyheyhey:**  ¿Qué ocurrió?

 **PequeñaMamá:** Tsukishima ocurrió.

 **MamáOrgullosa:** ¡¿¡¿Tsukishima?!?!

 **MamáOrgullosa:** MÁS COMO KUROO, TÚ ENANO PARCIAL

 **NoSoyTuMadre:**  Uy.

 **PequeñaMamá:** Kuroo???? KUROO ESTUVO LLORANDO TODA LA PRÁCTICA, OBVIAMENTE FUE CULPA DE TSUKISHIMA.

 **NoSoyTuMadre:**  ¿Por qué últimamente todos nuestros chats han sido acerca de las relaciones?

 **Heyheyhey:**  hormonas adolescentes, probablemente.

 **NoSoyTuMadre:**  Ah.

 **MamáOrgullosa:** SÍ, BUENO, TSUKISHIMA NO ESTABA LLORANDO PERO ÉL ESTABA OBVIAMENTE TRASTORNADO!!!

 **PequeñaMamá:** ¿CÓMO PUEDES SABERLO? ÉL SIEMPRE LUCE COMO SI ESTUVIERA CHUPANDO UN JODIDO LIMÓN

 **NoSoyTuMadre:**  me siento fuera del tema.

 **PequeñaMamá:** El estúpido niño de Suga hirió a Kuroo, eso es lo que pasó!!!

 **MamáOrgullosa:** MI NIÑO? TU GLORIFICADO ADICTO AL SEXO ES EL ÚNICO QUE DAÑO A MI PRECIOSO BLOQUEADOR.

 **PequeñaMamá:** Quieres pelear???

 **PequeñaMamá:**   _DEFINITIVAMENTE_  FUE OBRA DE TSUKSHIMA.

 **PequeñaMamá:** YO SABÍA que no debería haber dejado que Kuroo se involucrara con él!!!

 **PequeñaMamá:** Cada vez que alguien de mi equipo se involucra con los tuyos, ellos salen heridos!!

 **MamáOrgullosa:** Hey, esa última ruptura fue culpa de Kenma, no de Hinata!!!!

 **NoSoyTuMadre:**  Oh chico.

 **PequeñaMamá:** DE KENMA??? ¡INFIERNOS NO, SU ANSIEDAD  _NO_  ES SU CULPA!

 **MamáOrgullosa:** No he dicho que lo fuera! ¡Sólo digo que la forma en que lo manejó fue inmadura y Hinata se merecía algo mejor!

 **PequeñaMamá:** HINATA SE MERECÍA ALGO MEJOR???

 **Heyheyhey:**  no sé si sea conveniente añadir esto a la conversación o no, pero Kuroo le dijo a Bokuto que iba a terminar las cosas con Tsukishima hoy.

 **Heyheyhey:**  creo que es mucho más probable que sea la culpa de Kuroo.

 **MamáOrgullosa:** TE LO DIJE!!!

 **PequeñaMamá:** Bueno, mierda.

 **PequeñaMamá:** Lo siento, Suga.

 **MamáOrgullosa:** Yo también lo siento, Yaku.

 **NoSoyTuMadre:**  Eso fue rápido.

 **PequeñaMamá:** Eso se llama AMISTAD, Iwa-chan~

 **NoSoyTuMadre:**  La cual no tenemos, así que deja de llamarme así.

 **PequeñaMamá:** ¿Kuroo le dijo el POR QUÉ iba a romper con él?

 **Heyheyhey:**  no, creo que no le dio a Bokuto una razón.

 **NoSoyTuMadre:**  Me imagino que si lo hubiera hecho, Bokuto te hubiera dicho.

 **Heyheyhey:**  Sí, eso es probable.

 **PequeñaMamá:** Bueno, mierda.

 **MamáOrgullosa:** si estaba triste por la ruptura, ¿por qué lo hizo?

 **PequeñaMamá:** No lo sé.

 **MamáOrgullosa:** Oh.

 **PequeñaMamá:** Kuroo es impulsivo, tal vez fue una cosa del momento??

 **Heyheyhey:**  no creo que pueda ser una cosa del momento si previamente lo había planificado lo suficiente como para hablar con Bokuto al respecto hace una semana.

 **MamáOrgullosa:** Eso es verdad :/

 **PequeñaMamá:** Bueno, es Kuroo.

 **PequeñaMamá:** Tal vez nunca sabremos la respuesta.

 **NoSoyTuMadre:**  ¿Cómo lo está manejando Tsukishima?

 **MamáOrgullosa:** No bien. Tengo que pensar que es bastante malo si Yamaguchi pidió mi ayuda.

 **Heyheyhey:**  Maldita sea, incluso el niño pecoso no puede ayudarlo?

 **PequeñaMamá:** ¿Ese es el que es Yamaguchi?

 **MamáOrgullosa:** Ay por Dios.

 **PequeñaMamá:** ¿Sabes qué, Suga? Nombra a alguien en mi equipo que no sea Kenma, Kuroo, yo, o Lev. Hazlo. Te reto.

 **MamáOrgullosa:** Uf. Bien. Tú ganas.

 **PequeñaMamá:** BOOM :P

 **Heyheyhey:**  Suga es un fan falso.

 **NoSoyTuMadre:**  ¿Qué _significa_  eso?  

 **MamáOrgullosa:** Pero en serio, ¿cómo puedo ayudarle?

 **Heyheyhey:**  No lo sé, ¿cómo superaste a Daichi?

 **PequeñaMamá:** No lo hizo. Sofocó sus sentimientos en alguien más y pretendió que eran reales.

 **NoSoyTuMadre:** ¿Qué?

 **MamáOrgullosa:** ¿Por qué es tan difícil para ustedes creer que tengo _genuinos_ sentimientos por Oikawa?

 **PequeñaMamá:** Porque es  _Oikawa._

 **Heyheyhey:**  ¿Nadie más se siente raro por hablar de él así cuando no está aquí?

 **NoSoyTuMadre:**  Yo hablo de él de esta manera en su cara, así que no, no realmente.

 **Heyheyhey:**  supongo que eso es suficiente. ¿Qué hay de ti, imbécil?

 **PequeñaMamá:** yo no tengo conciencia, Culo.

 **MamáOrgullosa:** ¿Esto REALMENTE va a ser como una relación ahora?

 **Heyheyhey:**  Yo no bromeo cuando se trata del verdadero amor, Suga-san.

 **PequeñaMamá:** Bebé. <3

 **NoSoyTuMadre:**  Ustedes dos son tan malos como Kuroo y Bokuto.

 **MamáOrgullosa:** Cierto.

 **MamáOrgullosa:** ¿No es este el tipo de comportamiento por el que los regañas?

 **PequeñaMamá:** Bueno, pero, nosotros no somos así en PÚBLICO. Ellos si. HAY UNA ENORME DIFERENCIA.

 **MamáOrgullosa:** Supongo que tienes un punto.

 **MamáOrgullosa:** Como sea, no creo que sólo puede ir hasta Tsukishima y ser como "Oye, sé que realmente te gustaba Kuroo y él te boto a la calle, pero, ¡¡¡han pasado tres horas!!! ¡¡¡Es tiempo de superarlo!!!"

 **Heyheyhey:**  ¿Por qué no?

 **MamáOrgullosa:** PORQUE ESO ES JODIDAMENTE INSENSIBLE AKAASHI, POR JESUCRISTO CONSÍGUETE UN CORAZÓN

 **Heyheyhey:**  Trate, estaban fuera de stock.

 **PequeñaMamá:** ¿Trataste en el mercado negro? He oído que tienen toneladas de órganos.

 **Heyheyhey:**  No había pensado en eso, gracias Yaku.

 **MamáOrgullosa:** ¡¡¡NO LO HAGAS!!!! ¡¡¡NO COMPRES UN CORAZÓN!!! ¡¡DEL MERCADO NEGRO!!

 **PequeñaMamá:** ¿Por qué no? ¡Tal vez si compramos uno nuevo para Tsukishima él no estará triste nunca más!

 **NoSoyTuMadre:**  ASÍ NO ES COMO FUNCIONA, SANTO INFIERNO.

 **Heyheyhey:**  Estoy seguro de que 'Santo infierno' no funciona, tampoco.

 **MamáOrgullosa:** Pffffft

 **PequeñaMamá:** ¡Seguro que puede! Él podría hacerlo pedazos y fingir que es el de Kuroo :)

 **MamáOrgullosa:** Viejo.

 **NoSoyTuMadre:**  Eso fue oscuro. Incluso para ti.

 **Heyheyhey:**  me imagino que podría ser terapéutico, supongo.

 **MamáOrgullosa:** POR FAVOR, PIENSEN CON UNA CANTIDAD NORMAL DE JODIDA EMPATÍA HUMANA Y NO SÓLO CON LÓGICA, POR DIOS

 **NoSoyTuMadre:**  ¿Siquiera tiene Akaashi emociones?

 **Heyheyhey:**  No.

 **PequeñaMamá:** Él está muerto por dentro.

 **NoSoyTuMadre:**  Oh mi dios

 **MamáOrgullosa:** MUY BIEN, PROSIGAMOS.

 **NoSoyTuMadre:**  Ustedes siempre me han parecido el tipo de equipo físico y sentimental.

 **PequeñaMamá:** Eso es cierto. Tal vez podrías intentar abrazarlo o alguna otra mierda cursi como esa.

 **MamáOrgullosa:** Eso podría LITERALMENTE funcionar con CUALQUIER OTRA PERSONA en el equipo pero no con Tsukishima.

 **MamáOrgullosa:** Él podría más fácilmente MORDER MI PENE que dejarme abrazarlo.

 **PequeñaMamá:** Hmm, eso no servirá. Necesito que tu pene permanezca intacto hasta que decida si vale la pena compartirlo con Oikawa o no.

 **MamáOrgullosa:**... qué?

 **NoSoyTuMadre:**  QUIERO QUE ESTE TIPO DE CONVERSACIÓN SOLO SALGA DE MI CEREBRO, PERO AQUÍ ESTÁS, INVITÁNDOLA A QUE VUELVA A ENTRAR COMO SI FUERA ALGUNA CASA DE HUÉSPEDES A LA QUE NO LE QUEDA MAS REMEDIO QUE DARLE LA BIENVENIDA.

 **PequeñaMamá:** Había que volver dentro, Iwa-chan, está lloviendo aquí afuera!!!

  
**Heyheyhey:**  Imagino que como casi todos los que conozco, Tsukishima necesitará algún tipo de interacción física.

 **PequeñaMamá:** Abrazar se supone que es bueno para la depresión.

 **NoSoyTuMadre:**  ¿¿Cómo sabes eso??

 **PequeñaMamá:** Lev me lo dijo.

 **MamáOrgullosa:** ¿Por qué Lev sabe eso?

 **Heyheyhey:**  Puedo confirmar que sería útil.

 **MamáOrgullosa:** Pero... Mi pene.

 **NoSoyTuMadre:**  Tú no tienes que ser el que lo abrace. Que Yamaguchi lo haga.

 **PequeñaMamá:** ^^^ Buena idea. Ellos son cercanos. Tsukishima probablemente confía más en él. Esa es tu mejor opción.

 **MamáOrgullosa:** Esa es una idea decente. Gracias chicos.

 **NoSoyTuMadre:**  Por supuesto.

 

11:32 P.M.

 

 **PequeñaMamá:** Acabo de darme cuenta Akaashi, nunca hiciste una broma con canción!!!   :'(

 

12:32 A.M.

 

 **MamáOrgullosa:** Ohhhh, es que el maestro de las canciones se quedo sin magia?

 **NoSoyTuMadre:**  Eso parece.

 **Heyheyhey:**  Difícilmente. Simplemente no parecía apropiado para la conversación.

 **MamáOrgullosa:** Pruébalo!!!

 **PequeñaMamá:** Tienes esto, Culo, creo en ti.

 **Heyheyhey:**  Gracias, imbécil.

 **PequeñaMamá:** <3

 **MamáOrgullosa:** Mi mente privada de sueño actualmente ha hecho una imagen de ustedes dos representado tanto un culo como un pene y ahora estoy muy perturbado. **(*)**

 **PequeñaMamá:** No siento compasión por ti. Te lo hiciste a ti mismo.

 **Heyheyhey** **:**  <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WA3oOUmoYJM>

 **Heyheyhey:**  Maldita sea, imbécil.

 **PequeñaMamá:** ¿Qué hice?

 **Heyheyhey:**  Había escogido la canción PERFECTA y luego tu fuiste y dijiste ESO y ahora

**Heyheyhey:** <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SZ0udA7oHNk>

**Heyheyhey:**  ESTA canción encaja mejor con lo que está pasando!

 **PequeñaMamá:** YOOOOOO!!! DOS EN UNA, AKAASHI HA VUELTO

 **Heyheyhey:**  Nunca me fui.

 

2:00 A.M.

 

 **NoSoyTuMadre:**  Maldita sea, Suga, ahora YO los estoy imaginando así.

 **MamáOrgullosa:** Lol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mi amigo(a) se rehusó a decirme que quería para su cumpleaños además del regreso de este fic, y ya no me importan los comentarios de odio más, así que aquí está.  
> Actualización cada lunes desde ahora.  
> NdT: Eso será en inglés, porque en español la actualización será cuando la fuerza me acompañe.   
> No se preocupen, ahora descargo todo.  
> (*) Akaashi y Yaku se llaman Asshole (Culo, Ano) y Dick (Pene, Verga) el uno al otro respectivamente. Para que se puedan hacer una imagen mental más apropiada :P Asshole es más comúnmente usado como: Imbécil, idiota, pendejo, etc.   
> (Ass= Trasero, Hole= Hoyo.)


	7. Cómo: Dejar a Oikawa Tooru fácilmente

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Este no es el resumen del capitulo, solo vengo a reivindicar el alma de YuiMakino luego de la trolleada que nos hizo en la mañana (:'v me la creí wey .. ya estaba que saltaba de un pie por la actualización pero.. ~ ¡Abril, Abril! justo en los sentimientos de lectora TmT ayyy)
> 
> Siendo mi deber publicar el capitulo oficial 100% real no fake xD ( ¡Yui! espero que tu bebu gatuno se recupere ♥)  
> ¡Ahora si chic@s a disfrutar de la actualización!
> 
> :: No olviden apoyar a la autora yendo al original y dejándole aunque sea un kudo. Eso es amor <3
> 
> TulipanesMUR ♥

**MamáOrgullosa** _cambió el nombre del chat de grupo a:_ Como dejar a Oikawa Tooru fácilmente.                  

 

11:34 A.M.

 

 **NoSoyTuMadre:**  Q carajos, estas tratando de decir que él no es lo suficientemente bueno??

 **NoSoyTuMadre:**  Voy a darte una jodida paliza.

 **Heyheyhey:** Esto no es debido al nuevamente estatus de soltero de Daichi, ¿verdad?

 **MamáOrgullosa:** ¿Qué? No.

 **NoSoyTuMadre:**  VAS A DEJAR A OIKAWA POR DAICHI?

 **MamáOrgullosa:** Bien, primero que todo, no.

 **MamáOrgullosa:** En segundo, no fuiste _tú_ el q me dijo q Daichi era mejor?

 **NoSoyTuMadre:**  NO LO DECÍA EN SERIO

 **NoSoyTuMadre:**  Y EN QUÉ MANERA DAICHI ES MEJOR QUE OIKAWA

 **PequeñaMamá:** ¿Quieres toda la presentación de Power Point o?

 **MamáOrgullosa:** Depende. ¿Tienes una?

 **NoSoyTuMadre:**  ESA ES UNA COSA MUY MIERDA PARA DECIR ACERCA DE TU NOVIO.

 **Heyheyhey:** Iwaizumi, en caso de que no lo hayas notado, toda este chat es sobre Suga tratando de averiguar la manera de romper con Oikawa.

 **Heyheyhey:** no creo q tenga las obligaciones de novio por más tiempo.

 **PequeñaMamá:** Ciertooo. Ahora Suga puede unirse oficialmente al Club Hablemos Mierda de Oikawa.

 **Heyheyhey:** Tenemos galletas  & malos juegos de palabras.

 **MamáOrgullosa:** Y memes realmente viejos, al parecer.

 

 **PequeñaMamá:** Uh, no. Él dijo claramente q el Club Hablemos Mierda de Oikawa tiene galletas, no el lado oscuro.

 **PequeñaMamá:** Además, ese meme es un clásico, hombre.

 **NoSoyTuMadre:**  NO HABRÁ NINGÚN CLUB HABLEMOS MIERDA DE OIKAWA.

 **MamáOrgullosa:** Por lo q entiendo, este ya existe.

 **Heyheyhey:** ^

 **PequeñaMamá:** Viejo, qué. Eres como el puto presidente del Club Hablemos Mierda de Oikawa.

 **NoSoyTuMadre:**  NO, NO LO SOY.

 **PequeñaMamá:** Sí, lo eres.

 **Heyheyhey:** Dinos más acerca de cómo él mojó la cama a propósito porq su madre se negó a dejar q los aliens se lo llevaran.

 **MamáOrgullosa:** Y cuando comenzó a hacerlo cuando estaba despierto porq ella le dijo q iba a dejar q se lo llevaran después de esa película de terror.

 **PequeñaMamá:** No puedo creer q se meó encima hasta q tuvo once.

 **NoSoyTuMadre:**  ¿Qué? Definitivamente yo no les dije esas cosas, chicos.

 **NoSoyTuMadre:**  Además, Suga, si no es porq Daichi está nuevamente soltero, entonces q diablos es?

 **MamáOrgullosa:** Tuvimos sexo.

 **PequeñaMamá:** Tan mal estuvo, ¿eh?

 **Heyheyhey:** Considerando cuan egoísta es en la vida cotidiana, me imagino q será muy egoísta en la cama también.

 **MamáOrgullosa:** En realidad fue bastante atento.

 **PequeñaMamá:** NO NECESITO LOS DETALLES, GRACIAS

 **NoSoyTuMadre:**  yo no necesitaba saber sobre tu enorme fetiche por los penes tampoco, pero todavía está frecuentando mis sueños por la noche.

 **PequeñaMamá:** Tu _cara_ persigue mis sueños por la noche.

 **Heyheyhey:** Entonces q fue, Suga-san?

 **MamáOrgullosa:** él dijo el nombre de Iwaizumi.

 **PequeñaMamá:** Oh, mierda.

 **NoSoyTuMadre:**  ÉL HIZO QUE?

 **Heyheyhey:** Demonios.

 **MamáOrgullosa:** No voy a escribir eso de nuevo, Iwaizumi.

 **PequeñaMamá:** Así q, Suga es el q es malo en la cama, entonces?

 **MamáOrgullosa:** DISCÚLPAME?

 **Heyheyhey:** Así parece.

 **MamáOrgullosa:** YO ESTUVE PERFECTAMENTE BIEN EN LA CAMA, MUCHAS GRACIAS.

 **PequeñaMamá:** ¿Tú nos estás diciendo eso, o uno de tus socios te lo dijo?

 **MamáOrgullosa:** ¿Cuál es la diferencia?

 **NoSoyTuMadre:**  Viejo, si uno de tus socios te dijo q estuviste 'bien' en la cama, realmente tienes que mejorar tus técnicas.

 **PequeñaMamá:** Es como decir que algo es bueno. Es como, mediocre. Como. El brócoli con queso. El queso es genial, pero el brócoli es asqueroso, por lo q es la comida favorita de nadie.

 **Heyheyhey:** En otras palabras, nunca serás el polvo favorito de alguien.

 **MamáOrgullosa:** OMFG QUÉ HAGO ENTONCES? OIKAWA ME DIJO QUE ESTUVE "BIEN"

 **NoSoyTuMadre:**  Oikawa también es una pequeña mierda pervertida y tú pareces ser del tipo vainilla, así q probable estarás bien para Daichi.

 **MamáOrgullosa:** Q diablos?, Qué te hace pensar q Daichi es vainilla?

 **NoSoyTuMadre:**  Amigo.

 **PequeñaMamá:** Quizás porque lo ha conocido?

 **PequeñaMamá:** Él tiene potencial con su voz de capitán y toda la cosa del papá

 **PequeñaMamá:** Pero el potencial se queda como potencial si nadie actúa sobre ello, si sabes lo que quiero decir.

 **PequeñaMamá:** Además, Iwa-chan, ¿cómo de pervertido estamos hablando aquí?

 **NoSoyTuMadre:**  Hay una razón por la q no lo golpeo más

 **Heyheyhey:** <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CN1vNmm8wd0>

**NoSoyTuMadre:**  Sí, es eso más o menos.

 **MamáOrgullosa:** Bueno, _mierda_

 **MamáOrgullosa:** No me di cuenta de q podría haber tenido tanto anoche omfg

 **PequeñaMamá:** ESPERA

 **PequeñaMamá:** ESTÁS TRATANDO DE DECIRME QUE NO ERES VAINILLA

 **MamáOrgullosa:** Si, eso es lo que estoy diciendo.

 **PequeñaMamá:** Mierda. Culo, añade a Suga a mi lista de posibles cogidas.

 **Heyheyhey:** Estoy en ello, Imbécil.

 **MamáOrgullosa:** ;)

 **NoSoyTuMadre:**  Que carajos, tú tienes a ese niño gigante para cubrir tus perversiones, por qué diablos necesitas a Suga también.

 **PequeñaMamá:** Tengo más de un agujero, Iwa-chan.

 **NoSoyTuMadre:**  No uses ese maldito apodo en una oración tan sucia, santa mierda.

 **MamáOrgullosa:** Por lo tanto, olviden toda esta charla. Parece que mantener a Oikawa alrededor por un poco más de tiempo será muy divertido.

 **NoSoyTuMadre:**  Nah, sigo pensando que debes romper con él.

 **MamáOrgullosa:** ¿Y eso por qué?

 **NoSoyTuMadre:**  ... no hay razón.

 **MamáOrgullosa:** YO SABÍA QUE TE GUSTABA ÉL. SABÍA QUE NO TE AGRADABA QUE SALIÉRAMOS! SANTA MIERDA IWAIZUMI, POR QUÉ NO DIJISTE ALGO?

 **NoSoyTuMadre:**  TODA ESTA COSA FUE UNA ESTRATAGEMA PARA CONSEGUIR QUE LO ADMITIERA! OMFG

 **PequeñaMamá:** Entonces, espera, tú y Oikawa _no_ han tenido sexo?

 **PequeñaMamá:** y tú _eres_ vainilla?

 **Heyheyhey:** Oh, maldición. Ya puse su nombre en la lista con marcador permanente.

 **NoSoyTuMadre:**  DE VERDAD MANTIENES UNA LISTA POR ÉL, QUÉ DEMONIOS AKAASHI

 **PequeñaMamá:** Akaashi sabe que hablo en serio cuando se trata de sexo.

 **NoSoyTuMadre:**  ¿QUÉ HAY DE LEV? ¿O SIMPLEMENTE VAS A ENGAÑARLO? QUÉ DIABLOS

 **PequeñaMamá:** ¿Qué? No. La lista es estrictamente fantasía/ o en caso de q Lev rompa conmigo cuando averigüe cuan pervertido soy.

 **MamáOrgullosa:** ¿Quieres decir que aun no lo sabe? Eso parece como algo que deberías haber hablado con él antes de comenzar la relación.

 **PequeñaMamá:** ES DE PRIMER AÑO, NO PUEDO CORROMPERLO ASÍ! SANTA MIERDA, ÉL ES TAN JOVEN Y PURO E INOCENTE.

 **MamáOrgullosa:** Él chupó la polla de Kuroo por diez dólares.

 **NoSoyTuMadre:**  Santo guau, ¿en serio?

 **PequeñaMamá:** ¿QUÉ? ¿CUÁNDO OCURRIÓ ESO?

 **Heyheyhey** : En el último campamento de entrenamiento. Bokuto apostó a q él no lo haría, y perdió treinta dólares

 **PequeñaMamá:** ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS?

 **PequeñaMamá:** ÉL HA ESTADO OCULTÁNDOME ALGO A MI?

 **Heyheyhey** : Sí, parece que sí.

 **PequeñaMamá:** QUÉ CARAJOS.

 **PequeñaMamá:** YA VUELVO, TENGO QUE HACER UN COBRO DE DEUDAS DE POLLAS

 **MamáOrgullosa:** Diviértete ~

 **NoSoyTuMadre:**  NO LO ALIENTES, OH MI DIOS

 **Heyheyhey:** Si Lev lo consiente, entonces no hay problema con ello, Iwaizumi.

 **NoSoyTuMadre:**  NO TÚ TAMBIÉN

 **MamáOrgullosa:** En este punto Akaashi es el pequeño secuaz de Yaku, para ser honesto.

 **Heyheyhey:** Yo no soy más que un esclavo de las exigencias de mí Imbécil.

 **NoSoyTuMadre:**  Asqueroso.

 

1:32 P.M.

 

 **NoSoyTuMadre:**  Espera, vas a romper con Oikawa o no?

 **MamáOrgullosa:** Una vez que averigüe cómo hacerlo con delicadeza, sí.

 **PequeñaMamá:** Para ser honesto, si él realmente dijo el nombre de alguien mas durante el sexo, deberías de romper su corazón en un millón de pedazos. Es lo justo.

 **NoSoyTuMadre:**  NO HAGAS ESO.

 **PequeñaMamá:** Pero si lo hace, él va a ir en busca de su gran y fuerte Iwa-chan para q lo consuele ~

 **NoSoyTuMadre:**  rómpele **EL PUTO CORAZÓN, SUGAWARA**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Publique este capítulo el sábado para asegurarme de que se llevara a cabo con relativa normalidad, además porque hoy es mi cumpleaños y no estaba segura de si iba a tener tiempo para esto el día de hoy, pero lo hice!!! Así que ustedes acaban de conseguir un capítulo extra lol.  
> (El cumpleaños de la autora es el 13 de febrero, no vayan a creer que es hoy :P)  
> NdT:  
> OMFG=Oh my fucking god =Oh mi jodido dios


	8. Cómo: Obtener un palo con el cual tocar a Oikawa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NdT: Para Layla por su cumple. No es BokuOi pero… meh

 

**NoSoyTuMadre** _cambió el nombre de chat de grupo a:_ Cómo: Obtener un palo de diez metros para tocar a Oikawa.

 

1:28 P.M.

 

**MamáOrgullosa:** ¿Pensé que habías dicho que ni siquiera lo tocarías con un palo de diez metros?

**PequeñaMamá:** Sí, Iwaizumi, Siento un poco de hipocresía aquí.

**NoSoyTuMadre:**  CARAJO, BIEN

 

 

**NoSoyTuMadre** _ha cambiado el nombre del chat de grupo a:_ Cómo: Obtener un palo de once metros para tocar a Oikawa.

 

 

**Heyheyhey:** ¿Cuál es la diferencia?

**PequeñaMamá:** Todo un metro.

**MamáOrgullosa:** Oh por Dios.

**PequeñaMamá:** ¿Qué? ¡Esa ni siquiera fue una broma de penes esta vez!

**NoSoyTuMadre:**  PODEMOS FAVOR VOLVER AL TEMA ANTES DE QUE ÉL HAGA UNA?

**MamáOrgullosa:** Claro. Tú parecías inflexible acerca de no actuar sobre tus sentimientos por Oikawa, así que, ¿por qué el cambio?

**PequeñaMamá:** Estoy bastante seguro de que él iba a hacerlo, pero luego tú te abalanzaste y bueno...

**MamáOrgullosa:** ÉL ME DIJO QUE PODÍA

**NoSoyTuMadre:**  YO NO IBA A HACER NADA

**Heyheyhey:** no estoy de acuerdo.

**NoSoyTuMadre:**  Oh, ¿y tú que sabes? Ni siquiera sabes lo que _son_ los sentimientos.

**PequeñaMamá:** Bueno, él no está equivocado.

**PequeñaMamá:** Tú estás muerto por dentro.

**PequeñaMamá:** La gente muerta no tiene sentimientos.

**MamáOrgullosa:** Esa es la mierda más emo que he escuchado en mi vida.

**PequeñaMamá:** ¿En serio? Porque un pajarito me dijo que escuchas a Evanescence.

**Heyheyhey:** ¿No es eso un meme?

**PequeñaMamá:** Si, pero él los escucha

**PequeñaMamá:** _inironícamente_   **(*)**

**MamáOrgullosa:** Primero que todo, esa no es una palabra

**MamáOrgullosa:** En segundo,

**MamáOrgullosa:** _¿Quién carajos te dijo?_

**MamáOrgullosa:** _¿a quién debo matar?_

**PequeñaMamá:** Tsukishima.

**Heyheyhey:** Suga es un una mamá abusiva, pasen el dato

**MamáOrgullosa:** Bueno, _mierda_

**MamáOrgullosa:** Él me venció en una pelea, joder, maldita sea

**MamáOrgullosa:** Y YO NO LO SOY

**NoSoyTuMadre:**  Me encantaría ver a Suga tratando de golpear a Tsukishima, honestamente.

**PequeñaMamá:** Petición por Suga VS. Tsukishima 2016

**Heyheyhey:** Yo la firmaría.

**MamáOrgullosa:** Pregunta rápida

**PequeñaMamá:** ¿Sí?

**MamáOrgullosa _:_** _¿por qué quieres que muera?_

**Heyheyhey:** Habría menos competencia por Oikawa para Iwaizumi si lo hicieras.

**PequeñaMamá:** HABLANDO DE ESO

**PequeñaMamá:** ¿Cuánto de eso era real? ¿Tú y Oikawa cogieron? ¿De verdad te dijo que estuviste 'bien'?

**PequeñaMamá:** ¿Realmente eres un enfermo pervertido?

**MamáOrgullosa:** Todo fue real y eso es algo que sólo mi pareja y yo necesitamos saber.

**PequeñaMamá:** ¿Cuánto cuesta convertirse en tu pareja?

**NoSoyTuMadre:**  YAKU. ¿ESTAS OLVIDANDO QUE EXISTE LEV?

**Heyheyhey:** Yo no creo que nadie podría olvidar esa existencia masiva.

**MamáOrgullosa:** Yaku, por favor, no podrías costearlo.

**NoSoyTuMadre:**  Oh Dios mío.

**PequeñaMamá:** Las mejores cosas de la vida son gratis, así que Suga debe ser una mierda en la cama.

**MamáOrgullosa: ¿** DISCÚLPAME?

**Heyheyhey:** Suga es abusivo + malo en la cama.

**MamáOrgullosa: ¡** NINGUNA DE ESAS COSAS ES CIERTA!

**NoSoyTuMadre:**  te voy a conseguir un libro de sexo para tu cumpleaños.

**Heyheyhey:** Cómo tener sexo para tontos.

**PequeñaMamá:** apuesto a que Suga aprendió todos sus mejores movimientos de, como, porno realmente barato.

**MamáOrgullosa:** 'LAS MEJORES COSAS DE LA VIDA SON GRATIS' ES SÓLO ALGO QUE LOS POBRES SE DICEN A SÍ MISMOS PARA SENTIRSE MEJOR POR SER POBRES

**PequeñaMamá:** prefiero ser pobre que ser malo en la cama.

**MamáOrgullosa:** YO NO SOY MALO EN LA CAMA, TE LA VOY A CHUPAR EN EL SIGUIENTE CAMPAMENTO DE ENTRENAMIENTO PARA DEMOSTRARLO SI TENGO QUE HACERLO

**NoSoyTuMadre:**  Suga NO

**Heyheyhey:** Suga sí.

**NoSoyTuMadre:**  ¿DE QUÉ LADO ESTÁS?

**PequeñaMamá:** No tenemos que esperar tanto tiempo bb, podemos hacerlo en la fiesta de Kenma este fin de semana.

**Heyheyhey:** Obviamente, como un buen amigo, estoy del lado que le consiga a mi amigo un polvo.

**NoSoyTuMadre:**  KENMA ES TAN INOCENTE, SU CAMA NO SE MERECE ESTO

**NoSoyTuMadre:**  Además, ¿quién demonios convenció a Kenma de tener una fiesta?

**PequeñaMamá:** estoy 99% seguro de que Kuroo lo convenció para hacerlo.

**NoSoyTuMadre:**  La respuesta era tan obvia, cómo no me di cuenta

**MamáOrgullosa:** Como sea, Yaku, no podemos. No me invitaron.

**Heyheyhey:**  ¿Pensé que habían invitado a todos?

**MamáOrgullosa:** No a mi equipo.

**PequeñaMamá:** Mierda, es cierto, la fiesta se supone que es para animar a Kenma por su ruptura con Hinata.

**NoSoyTuMadre:**  ¿ellos rompieron DE NUEVO?

**MamáOrgullosa:** Ninguno de los dos sabe cómo funciona una relación.

**PequeñaMamá:** Hinata no sabe cómo funcionan las relaciones porque te tiene a ti por madre. Todo ese abuso se ha metido con su cabeza. Él no sabe cómo hacer frente a alguien que lo trate bien.

**MamáOrgullosa:** OH MI DIOS.

**Heyheyhey:** Lo jodiste de por vida, Suga-san.

**MamáOrgullosa:** PODEMOS OLVIDARNOS DE ESTE TEMA, POR FAVOR

**PequeñaMamá:** ¿Qué clase de persona sería si me hago de la vista gorda con el abuso infantil, Suga?

**MamáOrgullosa:** El imbécil que dices ser.

**PequeñaMamá:** NADIE EXCEPTO MI TAPU PUEDE LLAMARME ASÍ. **(1)**

**MamáOrgullosa:**... ¿tapu?

**Heyheyhey:** Creo que acabo de conseguir una promoción en la escala de amistad corporal de Yaku.

**MamáOrgullosa:** Qué diablos

**NoSoyTuMadre:**  Bieeeeen. Así que, um, acerca de Oikawa.

**MamáOrgullosa:** ¿Sí? (Gracias por parar esa conversación.)

**NoSoyTuMadre:**  ¿Cómo consigo que salga conmigo? (De nada.)

**PequeñaMamá:** Chupa su pene

**NoSoyTuMadre:**  Escucha, eso podría funcionar con tu puta barata, pero Oikawa es más romántico y con clase que eso.

**Heyheyhey:** Soy barato porque soy una de las mejores cosas de la vida, a diferencia de Suga y aparentemente Oikawa.

**MamáOrgullosa:** Jó de t3

**PequeñaMamá:** Bien. Jódetelo, pero llámalo hacer el amor. Boom. Romántico.

**MamáOrgullosa:** Supongo que Lev fue fácil de conquistar.

**NoSoyTuMadre:**  ¿Qué crees que debería hacer, Sugawara?

**MamáOrgullosa:** A él le gusta el espacio, sí?

**NoSoyTuMadre:**  Sí.

**MamáOrgullosa:** Llévalo afuera durante la fiesta para mirar las estrellas. Pregúntale si es un extraterrestre.

**PequeñaMamá:** Qué diablos

**Heyheyhey:** LO TENGO

**Heyheyhey:** “PORQUE ABDUJISTE MI CORAZÓN”

**Heyheyhey:**  ¿CIERTO?

**PequeñaMamá:**... No te conozco.

**NoSoyTuMadre:**  Joder, eso podría ser lo suficientemente cursi para funcionar.

**MamáOrgullosa:** él probablemente va a llorar y abrazarte un montón.

**NoSoyTuMadre:**  Y yo voy a fingir que lo odio, pero en secreto lo amare.

**PequeñaMamá:** Esta conversación es asquerosa, me voy ahora.

 

7:16 P.M.

 

**PequeñaMamá:** Oye, Culo, ¿vas a venir a la fiesta?

**Heyheyhey:** <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bCRa9Q-TnoU>

**PequeñaMamá:** Ughhhhhhh, ahora voy a tener que lidiar con el Kuroo borracho por mi cuenta.

**MamáOrgullosa:** ¿Cómo es él borracho?

**PequeñaMamá:** Cachondo + Malos juegos de palabras

**Heyheyhey:** Que combinación tan extraña.

**PequeñaMamá:** Sí. No hay, literalmente, un juego de palabras que puedas decirme que no haya oído.

**Heyheyhey:** ¿Es que Lev no va a ir?

**PequeñaMamá:** No, va a haber alcohol y él es raro acerca de esas cosas.

**Heyheyhey:** Ah.

**MamáOrgullosa:** Tú debes ser un ion positivo y yo soy un ion negativo

**PequeñaMamá:** Porque sientes una atracción

**MamáOrgullosa:** Maldición

**PequeñaMamá:** Te dije que los conozco todos

 

2:34 A.M.

 

**NoSoyTuMadre:**  CARAJO

**MamáOrgullosa:** ¿No funciono?

**Heyheyhey:** Suga no rompió su corazón lo suficiente como para que estuviera tan desesperado como para quererte?

**MamáOrgullosa:** ¿POR QUÉ HACES QUE TODO SEA MI CULPA?

**NoSoyTuMadre:**  Suga rompió su corazón lo suficiente como para que él se quedara en la cama durante una semana y media, pero fue EL PUTO KUROO QUIEN RECOGIÓ LOS PEDAZOS

**PequeñaMamá:** ¿¿¿Y SABES CÓMO KUROO ATRAPÓ A OIKAWA JUSTO DEBAJO DE TUS NARICES??? ÉL LE PIDIÓ COGER PERO LO LLAMÓ HACER EL AMOR ¡TE LO DIJE! YAKU 8 – SUGAWARA -1,111,000,000,000

**MamáOrgullosa:** YO NO TENGO TANTOS NEGATIVOS

 

5: 54 A.M.

 

**Heyheyhey:** <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZP2g9wyKAdU>

 

 8:45 A.M.

 

**NoSoyTuMadre:**  ¿Me estás jodiendo? de todas las malditas canciones que podrías haber elegido, escoges una puta canción de Justin Bieber!

**Heyheyhey:** Me encanta echarle sal a las heridas.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota:
> 
> (*) Lo contrario de irónicamente, escrito mal a propósito.
> 
> (1) Aquí la frase original decía: no one but my side hoe can call me that. Hoe significa azada (una herramienta usada en jardinería). Comúnmente confundido con ho, que es una abreviación de puta (whore). De ahí que Suga no entienda de qué habla.
> 
> NdT: Gracias a Nasho por su ayuda con las palabras :V


End file.
